


Trick and Tease

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anniversary, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Breakfast, Cell Phones, Closeted Character, Cooking, Craigslist, Creampie, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Frottage, Gay Bar, Gay Fantasies, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Oklahoma, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Porn Video, Porn with Feelings, Pornstar Harry, Pornstar Liam, Pornstar Niall, Pornstar Zayn, Pornstars, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Strangers, Threesome - M/M/M, Tulsa - Freeform, Work In Progress, bathroom blowjobs, foam art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac begins a new nighttime job that opens up a new world and an entirely different perspective to him but with those new things comes facing the harsh reality that everything could also fall apart around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with One Direction and Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "A little nervous," Zac admitted as he watched Louis go to the door to let in his scene partner, the man he'd be letting suck his dick tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zac nervously paced back and forth as he chewed his bottom lip harshly, sure he was leaving indentations on them. He was nervous, nervous for what the night would hold because tonight would be the night where he started his new job, a job he had taken because of a dare made by Taylor and maybe he shouldn't do that but he never did turn down dares.

"Zac?" Kate asked as she looked up from the book she had been reading on their bed. "Are you okay?" 

"I...yeah," Zac lied and he immediately felt guilty because how could he lie to his wife? He had always hated lying to her during their eight year marriage and so he had tried not too, yet tonight was going to be the start of many lies so why not just get the first one down now by telling her that he was okay even though he wasn't.

Kate raised her eyebrows skeptically, "You sure you are okay?" she questioned again as she stood from the bed and walked closer to him. "You've just been pacing back and forth and you don't even look ready for bed. It's almost ten."

Zac swallowed hard at Kate's words and he looked down away from her, knowing he couldn't lie while she was looking right at him. "I have some errands to run tonight."

"Errands that are making you pace?" Kate asked as she rested a hand against his chest. "Is it band stuff? I mean I guess it is last minute band stuff. That's the only thing I can think of for you to be going out this late on errands."

"It is band stuff," Zac spoke again lying to his wife but at least this one came a bit easier so he finally looked up at her. "You probably shouldn't wait up. Who knows how long Taylor plans to take."

Kate frowned but nodded, "Of course," she whispered before leaning in to peck Zac's lips. "I love you."

At Kate's words Zac again felt that guilt but he pecked his wife's lips back anyway, "I'm not sure I deserves your love," he sighed as he reached down to take the hand of hers that was still on his chest. "But I'm glad I have it."

Grinning Kate again kissed her husband before walking to the bed, "Goodnight Zachary and have fun on your errands with Isaac and Taylor this late at night," she smirked before reaching for the book she had been reading. "I'll try not to wait up but I may be worried if you aren't back before midnight."

"I should be back before then," Zac told her as he walked towards the door. He knew again he was probably feeding her another lie and he has left their bedroom he closed the door and took a few deep breaths before willing himself down the stairs and towards the front door. 

Reaching for his truck keys he again took several more deep breaths before going outside to his truck. Getting in, he started it and took one last glance at the house where his wife and three children were before he pulled out of the driveway. Tonight was probably one of the last nights he could say he was being a good husband. At least he'd still have a good father title or well maybe depending on how big the internet was when his children reached certain ages but hopefully no one figured out the secret life he was about to embark on.

Zac knew besides ruining his marriage it could also ruin his reputation, he was sort of a celebrity though nowhere near the height he had reached in the nineties but they still had diehard fans and they'd probably be disgusted by this, even more so if they knew he was doing this because his own brother had dared him to take a fucking risk and when could he ever say no to Taylor? Though not even Taylor knew the risk or depth Zac was going too, to make his life more interesting instead of the boring life he had claimed it was just weeks ago.  
________________________________________________________________________________

In the span of what felt like hours though really was probably only just one hour Zac found himself sitting on a bed in a hotel room in downtown Tulsa. The place is better looking than he imagined for a room that is about to be used for not so good intentions. It almost looks perfect and neat and yet what is about to happen is nitty and gritty and not so perfect or neat.

Hearing a knock on the door Zac jumped slightly as he came out of his thoughts and he heard the boy with the camera laugh slightly.

"You nervous?" Louis asked as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in, waiting on the other half of the duo the he would be filming tonight. He was after all in the business of shooting men having sex for his amateur but growing rapidly gay porn site. "Most men are their first time."

"A little nervous," Zac admitted as he watched Louis go to the door to let in his scene partner, the man he'd be letting suck his dick tonight. 

Zac was almost thankful that's as far as they were taking things tonight because besides this being his first time doing porn, this was his first time with a man as well.

"You'll be fine," Louis smiled as he opened the door, letting Zac's scene partner into the room. "Took you long enough to get here Styles."

As Louis talked to the person who had knocked Zac watched as the person walked in and he eyed the man, seeing the man had to be young, at least younger than Zac's almost thirty and he too was sporting a man bun, his clothing a lot more tighter than what Zac had chosen. The man it seemed had on a sheer button down, so see through that Zac could see the tattoos on his chest. A butterfly with some birds and laurels also inked onto his chest.

"Oh fuck off Lou," Harry muttered as he flicked Louis off once he was in the room. "I wanted to get ready at home. Gemma was home this weekend and I had her do my hair," he said before turning to face Zac. "This the newbie?"

Louis nodded before looking between Harry and Zac, "Zac this is Harry Styles or as he is known on my website Harry Knight and Harry this is Zac Hanson or as he will be soon known on my website as Zachery Steele."

Smirking Harry walked over to the bed where the man sat, "It's nice to meet you Mr.Steele," he said as he batted his eyelashes, his hand going to rest on Zac's thigh. "You're the first newbie I've got. I actually personally asked for you myself...otherwise Zayn would have gotten you."

"You asked for me?" Zac asked feeling his breath hitch when Harry came to sit beside him, the other man's hand resting on his thigh.

"Always wanted to say I fucked one of those MMMBop boys," Harry smirked as he leaned in just a bit closer to Zac. "Sadly it seems I can't brag about it as much as I want but at least I can hold it over the other boy's heads that I gave and received a blow job from you."

Swallowing at Harry's closeness Zac turned to look at Louis, "You guys are close?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. He knew Louis' men that he had signed on were few but he hadn't expected them to be close enough that Harry would hold it over their heads that he got to blow him, though eventually Zac guessed he'd be with all of them at some point and not just Harry. Harry was just the one Louis chose for him to shoot with first because it was sure to get tons of views since Harry was the more popular of the four men that Louis already had signed on.

Louis nodded his head at Zac's question, "Harry's my ex. Niall's his roommate, Zayn is Niall's boyfriend and Liam is my current boyfriend. It's weird but we all get along."

Zac just swallowed again this time much harder because fuck was it complicated and he almost wanted to get up and run away, saying he had made a mistake but when he turned to look at Harry who was undoing one more button on his shirt he knew he wouldn't because he wanted this new experience even if it scared him and even if it made him hate himself partly.

"Can we get to filming now?" Harry asked nicely as he looked up at Louis once he had undone his button. "I can't wait to initiate Zac into our little fucked up world."

Laughing Louis shook his head and eyed Zac, "You ready Zachery Steele?" he asked as he sat down in his chair again and reached for the camera. 

Zac took a deep breathe but he nodded at Louis' question, watching as Louis began a countdown of three with his fingers and once the countdown was up, the camera was on and Zac slowly turned to look at Harry not surprised to see a look of pure lust in the younger man's eyes.

"So hot," Harry muttered out as he leaned in and kissed Zac on the lips, his hand finding it's way back to his leg. "So fucking hot," he muttered again this time his words being spoke into Zac's mouth as Zac began to kiss him back.

Kissing Harry back, Zac eventually closed his eyes, finding that if he did it made this whole experience a little better and a lot more of a turn on for him, though even though it was foreign to him to have a man's lips pressed against his own he still felt that familiar fuzzy sensation building up in the pit of his stomach, the feeling getting worse as Harry's hands worked farther up his thigh as if the hands were on a mission.

A mission that was seemingly accomplished when Zac breathed out a moan when he felt a hand slide it's way into his jeans, palming him through his boxers which was surprisingly making him hard.

"You getting hard for me already baby?" Harry asked as he let his lips trail down Zac's lips towards his throat. "You like me touching you?" he whispered before biting into the flesh of Zac's throat as his free hand slid it's way to Zac's hair and he undid the man bun that Zac was wearing.

Shivering as Harry kissed down his throat Zac moaned out louder when Harry bit into the flesh at his throat, "I...yeah," he answered knowing that honestly he did like Harry touching him and it was exhilarating and erotic at how forbidden this all felt.

Opening his eyes Zac felt his hips left up of their own accord as Harry's hand eventually slipped inside of his boxers and he felt Harry's hand touching his cock which made him whimper out. He had honestly never expected another man touching him to feel so good but Harry really did seem like an expert at what he was doing.

"You want to touch me too?" Harry asked as he let his hand wrap around Zac's already hard cock. "I want to feel your hands on me baby."

As Harry again called him baby Zac felt another shiver in his body as he quickly debated on if he would touch Harry or not. Instead of answering him verbally though, he reached over and let his hand began to brush across the really too tight jeans of the other man, not surprised at all to find him hard already.

Harry's head fell back at the contact some and he took his bottom lip between his teeth as he hissed out a moan, "Fucking hell you little tease."

Zac smirked at Harry's words, applying slight pressure before letting his body relax some, something he hadn't realized hadn't happened just yet. Maybe eventually he'd relax all the way but this was still all new to him and he was nervous not just because of how wrong or forbidden this was, but because he was afraid of messing up or afraid of doing something wrong. He half felt like a virgin all over again.

"You like my teasing," Zac spoke sounding much more sure now then he had the first time he spoke. "You know you do."

"Oh I do," Harry nodded his head as he moved his lips back to Zac's kissing him harder than he had the first time. "My baby likes to tease me," he muttered into Zac's lips as the hand around his cock tightened some and he stroked him a bit faster.

When Harry once again called him baby, Zac responded by kissing Harry back just as hard, almost liking the way Harry was talking to him and Zac wondered if Harry talked to the others like this or had even used to talk to Louis like this when they had dated.

Feeling Harry start to push him back on the bed, Zac let him and soon his hand went to Harry's hair which he tugged on as he deepened the kiss between them. He hadn't applied enough pressure to take the bun down all the way like Harry had done to his but he had applied enough that it would mess it up slightly.

Harry shivered at Zac's hands in his hair and he eventually laid over him, grinding their hips together, "Gonna get you naked," he spoke into the kiss as his hands began to undo Zac's blue button down shirt. "And once you're naked I'm gonna suck that pretty little cock of yours."

Whimpering as Harry grinded their hips together, Zac just listened to him talk and he laid their helplessly as Harry undid his shirt until it was all the way done, "Who says my cock is little?" he asked as he pulled away from the kiss and watched as Harry slipped his shirt off.

"You cocky huh?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow, his hands running down Zac's chest after the shirt had been discarded. "Guess we will have to see just how little or big you really are," he replied as he let his lips go to Zac's neck which he kissed briefly, eventually making a trail of kisses down his neck and towards one of his nipples.

"Fuck," Zac muttered out as he felt Harry's lips latch onto one of his nipples and he moved his hips upwards again just wanting even more contact from the man on top of him. "Feels so good."

It was after he spoke that, that he felt Harry's pressure go just a tad bit harder and he groaned, getting the distinct feeling that now Harry was the one teasing him because the more Harry sucked on his nipple, the more he realized he wanted Harry's mouth on his cock.

Pulling away from that nipple, Harry slowly kissed his way towards the other one, "You like what my mouth can do?" he asked as he looked up towards Zac, his tongue going out to brush across the hardened nipple. "You like how it feels around your nipple?" he smirked as he again let his tongue brush across it. "You should imagine what it's going to feel like around your cock then."

Zac was about to reply and say something but before he could he felt Harry's lips finally attach to his other nipple and he found himself rendered speechless briefly, the only thing he was in fact capable of doing was to moan and then whimper when Harry stopped sucking on his nipples and went back to kissing down his body.

The lower he felt Harry's lips get though, the more he felt himself getting turned on and praying for Harry to hurry up and start sucking him because he was painfully hard and painfully in lust with the other man's sucking ability.

"Such a pretty happy trail," Harry muttered as he let his tongue out when he reached Zac's happy trail, licking a path up and down it a few times. "Probably the happiest one I have ever seen," he spoke as he moved up long enough to undo Zac's jeans and push them off, throwing them to the floor where the shirt was.

Once his pants were gone Zac looked up at Harry, swallowing hard when he watched Harry leaned down and kiss the erection that was visible in his boxers, "Now whose the tease?" he asked finding it easier to banter with him. 

"Want you to beg for it," Harry replied as he winked at Zac before again kissing Zac's erection through the material of his boxers. "Want to hear you beg for me to suck you off baby."

Blushing at Harry's words Zac lifted his hips as Harry again kissed his erection. He had never begged for anything sexually before, not even from Kate and Kate was known to withhold sex when she was angry at him so if he begged right now he was sure he'd be taking a huge hit to his ego but instead of backing out he just took a deep breath and locked eyes with Harry who had taken to stroking his erection and kissing it with those pretty pink lips of his.

"Please...suck me," Zac offered the tone of his voice surprising even him. He hadn't meant to or even wanted to sound so desperate but he had. "Need your lips around me," he added in seeing Harry's eyes light up at his words and it was like that was all he needed to hear as his hands quickly peeled Zac's boxers off and his lips attached back to Zac's skin, kissing the top of his waist before going down towards his thighs.

When Harry's hand wrapped around his cock again Zac chewed on his lip as his hips moved up at the touch, his whole body feeling like it was on fire, the feeling becoming even more intense as he felt Harry stroking him a few times before replacing his hands with his mouth.

It was when Harry's mouth was around him that Zac's head fell back against the mattress more, his hands finding their way towards his hair again, where he tugged on the bun as Harry began to find a rhythm at what he was doing. If he had thought Harry sucking on his nipple felt good then this felt like fucking heaven or something like that. It was at least obvious from how Harry was working him over that he had done this before, lots of times before.

"Shit," Zac muttered out, his hips lifting farther up when he felt Harry's mouth move from his cock to his balls and his eyes closed immediately as Harry began to suck on them while pumping his cock with his hand at the same time. This feeling was entirely new to Zac because while Kate had given him an occasional blow job she had never went for the balls, hell she had never even used her hands on them before either. "So fucking good....too good."

"Told ya my mouth would be better on your pretty little cock," Harry replied pulling away long enough to do just that and then he put his mouth back to work.

Opening his eyes again Zac pulled on Harry's bun again as he looked down at the man sucking him off. Just watching Harry it seemed was enough to make him close, "Gonna come soon," he warned out, feeling Harry's mouth move from his balls back to his cock.

This time Harry's mouth moved much too slow for Zac's liking but it seemed his dick had other opinions on that because as the bundle of excitement built in his stomach he began to tremble slightly before releasing into Harry's mouth, his hips automatically moving forward which forced his cock just a bit farther in Harry's mouth, ensuring that he had to swallow him.

After he finished coming he watched as Harry pulled away, looking up at him with lust filled eyes and his cheeks tinged pink and Zac swore the man moved back up him like an animal about to devour their prey.

"Now it's your turn to suck me off baby," Harry spoke his voice coming out hoarse. "Suck me with those lips made to be around a dick," he said before leaning in to kiss Zac again.

Kissing Harry again, Zac let his tongue dart out and brush across Harry's lips, surprised at how fast the other man gave him entrance and he moaned out at the fact that once his tongue was in his mouth he was sure he could taste himself on Harry's tongue as their tongues seemed to dance around each other almost perfectly and it was with that bit of distraction that Zac flipped them over so he was the one on top now.

Breaking the kiss once he had that bit of control, Zac looked down at Harry and smiled as he thought how beautiful Harry was laying beneath him, "Such a pretty man," he muttered out loud without even thinking and once he realized what he said thanks to Harry's eyes going wide he blushed.

Besides blushing though he was almost afraid he had scared Harry but that fear was soon laid to rest when Harry sat up and kissed him again, the man's fingers going to his hair and curling in it as their hips began to grind together much harder now and Zac was sure his words had set something off in Harry instead of scaring him, though he wasn't sure what they had set off he liked it so he kissed Harry back, letting his hands go to undo the shirt he had on as he felt Harry pulling on his hair more.

Once he had undone the few buttons Harry had kept buttoned Zac kissed Harry harder as he pushed the shirt off of him, letting their hips grind together again before slowly pushing Harry back. Surprisingly Zac didn't even break the kiss and he moved down with Harry, letting their lips move together just a bit longer before trailing them down his chest.

Zac almost wanted to kiss every tattoo that Harry had on his chest but he didn't, instead he let his mouth work it's way to one nipple and then the other, doing Harry like he had done him, something that made Harry whimper and moan without saying any words but Zac was sure Harry was learning that he could tease just as well as he could take being teased.

After paying attention to Harry's nipples Zac again began his descent down Harry's body only stopping when he reached those too tight pants which he undid probably in too much of a hurry but Zac didn't care honestly. All he knew was that he wanted his lips around Harry's cock so once the pants were out of the way he pulled away, taking in Harry's almost naked body and he wasn't really that surprised to see a tattoo on Harry's thigh either and it was sort of hot.

"Like what you see?" Harry asked as he locked eyes with Zac. "I mean you're already half fucking hard again."

Zac just nodded his head in response before giving Harry a wink as he reached down and slid off Harry's very tiny boxer briefs, tossing them to the floor before admiring the cock in front of him. "I think I like what I see a bit better now," he spoke as his hand went to wrap around the cock and he pumped it slowly, much like he would do his own if he were masturbating. He could really only hope that Harry liked this and that Zac wasn't too bad, but how bad could one be at a hand job? He could understand if he failed miserably at the blow job but a hand job well that would be another hit to his ego like begging had been.

Though his fears about sucking seemed to end when he Harry began to move up into his touch and whine like a little kid would. "You want more?" Zac asked his voice becoming seductive, maybe just a bit too much so because he had never used this tone with Kate before.

"God fucking.....mmm...yes," Harry grappled out as his head fell back. "I want your mouth around me baby. Put those pretty dick sucking lips around me."

At Harry's words Zac leaned down hoping that he looked confident because right now he was having a bout of not being confident but instead of letting that over power him he took a deep breath before opening his mouth and taking Harry inside of him which earned him a loud moan from the other man. A loud moan and Harry's hands back in his hair, this time pulling it much harder than he had before.

Shivering at the hair pulling Zac closed his eyes and began to move his mouth on Harry, going slow at first but the more he did it and the louder Harry got he began to go faster, taking cues from Harry's hair pulling and his moaning while cursing as signs he was doing good and he'd either slow down to tease or go faster to make him feel even better.

And it seemed the longer he did suck Harry the harder his own cock got so he let one hand go down and wrap around his own length and as he kept sucking he started to jerk himself off, finding a way to match his hand with his mouth.

Zac wasn't sure how long he was doing that when he hard Harry telling him he was close and Zac didn't even debate about pulling away, he kept his mouth working on Harry and his hand working faster on himself and before he knew it Harry had released into his mouth and Zac seemed to follow suit as he came for a second time onto his own hand and the hotel bed's top blanket.

Pulling away after he had swallowed he moved back up and kissed Harry one last time on the lips before falling down beside him and catching his breath.

"And that's a wrap," Louis spoke after he had turned his camera off and laid it on the table. "You two can get cleaned up and I'll work out your money payments then you're both free to go," he hummed out before catching Zac's eye. "I think you're gonna be a hit on our site Zac. I should be calling you in a few days to let you know how the views are and what people are saying. Then I will let you know what your next video will contain and who your next video will be with."

As Louis talked all Zac could do was nod mainly because he was still on that sexual high though he was slowly coming down and to his senses but he didn't want to fully come down because that would mean realizing he had cheated on Kate and that it had been with a man. He had broken two things that the God he worshiped every Sunday would be against and yet once he had gotten into it he hadn't even cared.

"You know," Harry spoke breaking Zac out of his thoughts. "You could shower with me to save time," he suggested as he leaned closer to Zac, letting his hand reach up to touch the wedding band Zac had wore on his neck the entire time. "Unless you are opposed to fooling around with the camera's off."

"I...I'm not gay," Zac stuttered feeling his cheeks getting warm. "I'm straight."

Harry laughed at that before tugging the ring slightly, "Funny, you didn't seem straight just a few minutes ago," he shrugged before standing from the bed. "Your loss if you have no hot water."

Continuing to blush Zac watched Harry walk off and he chewed his lip, hating himself for watching the way Harry's ass moved as he walked farther away or liking how much he had ruined Harry's man bun. He had to remind himself was straight and this was just a job. There was no way he really truly liked men, he just wanted a new experience and so what if it had felt better being touched or sucked by a man, it didn't change his sexuality.


	2. Foam Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You know you seemed much more cockier last night. Figured you wouldn't balk when seeing me again," he spoke not even sure where his ability to sound confident and okay came from.

"What time did you get home last night?" Kate asked the next morning as she sat down beside Zac at their kitchen table. Junia and Shepherd were both at their respective schools and Abe was still sleeping. "I must have fell asleep before you came home but I swear I stayed up until one in the morning."

Zac swallowed hard at Kate's words because honestly he doesn't want to tell her he came home at five in the morning because she'll ask questions and he hates lying to her but maybe he should have thought about that before agreeing to do amateur porn.

"Five something," he finally speaks before shoveling some cereal into his mouth and giving Kate an innocent smile. Zac hoped he at least saved himself some time in questioning. Just grin and smile and he'd be okay for a bit longer.

Kate's mouth dropped open at Zac's answer and she shook her head, "What exactly did Taylor need that would make you be out that late?" she asked honestly her tone going concerned. "Does he not realize that while he may think it's perfectly okay to stay out late at all hours of the night and do weird errands, that other people don't or that other people have families."

As Kate rambled Zac just looked away from her and down at his almost empty bowl of cereal. "Yeah well, sadly Taylor will never change," he said hoping she didn't catch that he didn't answer her question on what Taylor had him doing. "I really should get going, got to head into the studio, finish up on some last minute merch stuff," he said as he stood from the table.

In all honesty he didn't have to be there that early today, he just wanted to get out of the house and away from Kate. Away from the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach and away from the fact that while he felt guilty it wasn't because of the sexual acts he had partaken in or even that he had cheated. Zac was guilty because was lying to his wife about his whereabouts and he was guilty because he had liked last night.

"Remember we have that date planned at lunch at that cafe Nikki told us about," Kate reminded Zac as he walked to the sink with his dirty breakfast dishes. "And your mom has agreed to watch Abe."

"I know," Zac nodded as he turned briefly after making it to the sink and giving Kate a smile. "Hopefully Taylor lets us break for lunch on time," he laughed as he headed out of the kitchen after depositing his dishes into the sink. 

Going out to his truck eventually Zac just got in and started it up, finally feeling like he could breathe more easier now that he was away from Kate and he no longer had to feel guilty. He just hoped the guilty feeling eased with time because he really didn't want to live with it all fucking day or however long it decides to stay when he is around Kate.  
____________________________________________________________________________

By lunch time luckily most of his guilt seemed to be gone or maybe he just suppressed it by doing the designs he had to do for merch, he wasn't really sure. All he knew was that apparently he didn't have to meet Kate anymore for lunch so maybe that helped get rid of some of his guilt too and he really shouldn't have been happy that Shepherd came down with strep throat.

"Don't you got lunch date plans with Kate today?" Taylor asked as he stood from his desk and his voice brought Zac out of his thoughts. "Apparently your wife can never stop telling Natalie when you guys do your little dates," he said as his nose curled slightly in what looked like disgust. "I almost wish she wouldn't because then it makes Natalie want me to be a better husband."

"You should be a better husband anyway," Zac spoke as he shook his head. "But no, we don't have plans anymore. She texted earlier and said Shepherd was home sick. Has strep throat."

Taylor shook his head at Zac's words, "Being a better husband would make me bored," he said as he came to a stop in the doorway. "Which weren't you complaining about that to me a few weeks ago. Said your life was boring and you wanted change cause you were getting tired of boring."

Zac felt his cheeks get hot at that reminder and he looked down, "Y..yeah," he spoke as he avoided Taylor's gaze. "I think I was just being crazy though. I may have been three sheets to the wind or something."

"You weren't even drunk Zachary," Taylor scolded as he folded his arms. "I know I said you should take a risk, even dared you too. Well maybe you should get a tattoo or dye your hair some weird color. Then things won't be boring and Kate may just shit a brick at her ruined perfect husband."

"Yeah maybe I should," Zac agreed hoping he didn't let on that he had indeed already taken up Taylor's words though in a more extreme way. "Though I don't want to be ruined in Kate's eyes no matter what I do," he shrugged but honestly he knew if Kate ever found out what he was doing he would be ruined. Kate would never accept him doing porn and especially gay porn. She was born again and believed in going to church every Sunday even if she was no longer baptist, she still played the part of the good christian girl just with another denomination.

Taylor chuckled at Zac's words, "No matter what you do, if it's a risk then there is a chance Kate may see you as ruined," he said before turning on his heels. "Now go take a break. Eat lunch or do something. I'd like you to finish those merch designs when we get back and not be such a grump about it."

"I'm not grumpy," Zac argued as he stood from his desk and followed behind Taylor as his stomach growled slightly. "But lunch does sound good right about now," he agreed as he stepped outside and into the fresh air and sunlight.

"You going to go to Taco Bueno for lunch like always since Kate canceled on you?" Taylor asked curiously as he turned to face Zac, slipping on a pair of sunglasses.

Zac shook his head as he walked towards his truck, "Nah, think I am gonna go to that cafe place....Blue Bird Cafe or Black Bird...some damn bird," he laughed before opening the door to his truck and getting in. Starting the truck up he pulled out of his parking space and headed off towards the cafe.

He didn't really know why he was going without Kate when he could have just went to Taco Bueno but much like everything else that was part of the routine Zac was finding himself getting bored of so today he'd change it, just the once and go to this cafe instead of his usual and well he'd hope Kate wouldn't ask about his lunch time activity because he knew Kate still wanted to come here with him. She had said as much in her text and if she knew he had came without her she'd probably be a little hurt because Kate was weird like that, always wanting to try new restaurants with Zac for the first time.

Getting to the cafe, Zac parked his truck thankful that the place didn't look too busy. After getting out he pocketed his keys and headed inside. It didn't take him long to find a tiny booth at the back of the place and he walked over to it, sitting down and reaching for a menu to figure out just what he wanted.

It wasn't long after he did that, that he heard his waiter arrive and announce their selves and the moment they did Zac froze because he knew that voice and he didn't want to turn around and confirm his fears but he knew he would have to and so with every ounce of courage in him he turned and sure enough saw that his waiter was Harry, the man who just last nigh he had, had his lips around his dick and Harry had returned the favor.

Harry noticeably swallowed harder but he looked down and away from Zac, "C..can I start you off with a drink?" he asked as his words caught in his throat and he kept his gaze off of Zac.

Zac watched Harry's reaction to him and he couldn't help but feel his nerves calm some. "You know you seemed much more cockier last night. Figured you wouldn't balk when seeing me again," he spoke not even sure where his ability to sound confident and okay came from. "And I'll take a latte," he said knowing Nikki had told Kate, Isaac raved about their latte's and Isaac hardly raved about latte's so Zac wanted to see what was so special even if lattes weren't usually his thing.

"I'm not balking," Harry defended as he blushed slightly. "It's just not every day that one of my scene partners walks into the place where I work," he said as he wrote down Zac's drink order.

"But I thought you guys were close," Zac said as he watched Harry finally look at him. "Louis said you guys were. Even said you were roommates with Niall."

Harry blushed more, "We are but it's a semi unspoken rule that they don't come to where I work because I become a bumbling idiot around people I do scenes with, trust me Zayn came in here once and I screwed up his order so bad."

"Then how do you live with Niall?" Zac asked as he chewed his lip. He was sure Harry never blushed last night so to see him blushing now almost made Zac feel better about being a nervous wreck then.

"Because I don't do scene with him," Harry explained as if Zac should know. "Haven't you watched the videos on the site? You'd see I only ever work with Liam and Zayn," he spoke a bit more softer before turning and walking away.

After he walked away Zac just chewed on his lip as he reached inside the pocket of his jeans and he took out his cell phone. Seeing a missed call from Kate he raised his eyebrow but knew there was no sense to call her back right now and anyway he always found it a bit rude to make phone calls in restaurants.

When Harry arrived with his drink he put his phone away and as he did, his eyes landed on the foam design on his latte and now he felt himself blushing because there was no way Harry had actually done it but when he looked up at Harry and saw the younger boy smirking down at him he knew he had.

"Like it?" Harry asked as he locked eyes with Zac. "My own personal touch."

"It's a dick," Zac sputtered out as his cheeks went even warmer.

"Actually not just any dick. It's your dick," Harry corrected as his smirk grew wider. "Still have the image of it engrained into my brain."

Zac did his best to laugh but he was sure it came out weak and his cheeks just kept getting hotter, "I think you're just looking to impress me," he said as he shook his head. "If I remember correctly you said you had always wanted to sleep with me which means you are a fan," he spoke seeing Harry's eyes light up. "Can't say a fan has ever went to these lengths."

"Can't say a fans ever sucked your dick either," Harry countered which Zac scoffed at even if it was true. No fan had ever sucked his dick before even though he knew plenty had tried or suggested it but he turned them down because back then he had been a good husband, a good man, not someone who did porn as a side job just because they were bored with life.

Before he could speak though Zac froze when he watched as his wife came past Harry and sat down directly across from him.

"K...Katie?" he squeaked out because he hadn't been expecting her. He had thought she was going to be at home with a sick Shepherd.

"Sorry I'm late," Kate apologized as she offered Zac a smile. "Zoe agreed to come over and watch Shepherd and Abe for me, even with Shepherd sick," she continued oblivious to Zac's confusion. "Didn't you get my voice mail? The one where I said to come here anyway and I'd meet you" she asked as she raised an eyebrow once she more than likely realized he was confused to see her and maybe just also a bit scared to see her because the man he had cheated with last night was still standing at their table.

Zac had to force himself to get over his unease before answering Kate, "N..no, I didn't even have my phone on," he lied knowing he had briefly had it on and saw her missed call but he hadn't seen a notification for a voice mail.

"Doesn't matter now I guess," Kate shrugged as she turned her head to look at Harry and Zac was glad she hadn't questioned or seemed hurt that he came here without her or without knowing she intended to come. "You must be the waiter," she spoke as she offered Harry her best smile and Zac swore he was going to be sick. "I'll take a sweet tea with lemon to drink."

As Harry wrote down Kate's order, Zac couldn't help but watch him then, seeing that his whole demeanor had changed. He was no longer the bumbling idiot or the smug man who had made dick foam art nor was he even the man who had been delighted that Zac seemed to remember he was a fan.

Now Harry looked different and Zac couldn't place what he was reading on Harry's face but as Harry walked off to get Kate's drink order in, Zac only hoped he survived this lunch because he swore he was just waiting on God to come down and kill him for his sins. This had to be why Kate was here now. This was the big man's way of letting Zac have a slow and painful death.


	3. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Is everything alright?" Kate asked as she looked at Zac confused her hand sliding out of his boxers and her face falling slightly.

Zac sighed as he laid in bed that night and looked up at the ceiling. Somehow by luck he had survived lunch and even the rest of the day though it really had been a close call and he wasn't even sure he wanted another close call like that because it had literally almost given him a heart attack.

Kate being so close to Harry and vice versa and he knew somehow the situation had been awkward for Harry too but luckily his ever oblivious wife hadn't noticed and if she had he wasn't even really sure what he'd say. Sorry things are awkward as hell but our waiter is someone who had his mouth around my dick last night when I lied and said band stuff had came up. No, Zac could see that going over horribly.

So for once he was thankful that Kate was oblivious and that she hadn't picked up Natalie's ability to tell when someone was lying but then again unlike Natalie who had learned it from all the times Taylor had lied to her, Kate never had to learn because up until now Zac had been doing well in not lying to her.

Coming out of his thoughts as the bedroom door opened, Zac pasted on a smiled as his wife came into the bedroom, a black robe clung to her body and her hair was still wet from the shower. 

"Sorry it took so long," Kate apologized as she slipped into bed beside her husband. "After I got out of the shower Abe got a bit fussy and I had to go check on him."

"Was he hungry?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow knowing that while Abe was weaning off the boob that occasionally Kate still fed him that way.

Kate shook her head as she moved closer to Zac, "Just teething so I tried to find something here to soothe it," she said as she smiled some before kissing Zac's cheek. "I wish someone had told me having three kids takes away too much alone time with your husband."

"Taylor and Natalie apparently found enough to make two more," Zac spoke as he heard Kate laugh at his words and he shivered when her breath hit his skin, her lips slowly moving from his cheek down to his neck.

"Let's not make that same mistake anytime soon," Kate muttered as she kissed the skin on Zac's neck softly, her hand going down his bare chest, towards the waistband of the pajama pants that he was wearing. "That's why I make sure to take my pill every morning. No accidents."

Zac would speak would reply to Kate but he was finding that hard to do as her hand inched lower down his chest and her lips stayed on his neck and really his inability to speak had nothing to do with the fact that he was turned on because at the moment he was finding that he wasn't aroused and he was dreading the moment when his wife found out.

And as her hand slowly brushed across the front of his pants, Zac closed his eyes and tried to think of anything that would get him hard which just made his mind conjure up images of dick sucking lips and green eyes and he wanted to shudder as his eyes opened right as Kate's lips began to trail down his stomach.

She had again obviously been oblivious to the fact that he hadn't been hard before her hand had brushed across his crotch and usually that never happened. All it took was her kissing his neck and rubbing his chest just right to get him hard and tonight that hadn't done the job. What had done the job was picturing Harry's mouth and his eyes looking up at him all seductively and shit there he went again thinking of Harry as his wife continued her kissing down his chest.

Biting his lips as her own lips got lower Zac closed his eyes again as he felt Kate pushing down his pajama pants and as her hand slowly reached into his boxers and curled around his aching cock, a cock that wasn't even hard because of her, he couldn't help but wish her hands were softer, softer and a bit bigger because even though some fans claimed she had man hands, her hands weren't what he wanted on him tonight.

"K...Katie," Zac grunted out as he opened his eyes and looked at her as she continued to stroke him. "S..stop please," he said feeling as if he was going to chock on his own words. He had never before asked his wife to stop but then again tonight just seemed to be a first for a lot of things because he had never had to imagine a man just to get hard.

"Is everything alright?" Kate asked as she looked at Zac confused her hand sliding out of his boxers and her face falling slightly. Zac wanted to reach out and comfort her, admit the truth or partial truth but he didn't and couldn't.

Zac nodded his head as he did his best to smile, "Just not feeling good all of a sudden," he lied as he stood from the bed. "Stupid headache just throwing off my mood. Think I'm just gonna go downstairs and take some medicine and then sleep in my music room downstairs. It's sound proof so I won't even be able to hear if the children wake up," he said as he continued his lies, his hand soon resting on the doorknob.

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" Kate asked as she sounded hopeful. "Maybe we could do something sexually to relieve your headache. Natalie did mention something once that she did with Taylor to help him with his. I could call her up and ask her...."

"No!" Zac said a bit too loudly as he interrupted Kate. "No need to call Taylor and Natalie and tell them that," he laughed though to be honest he was kind of sick and tired of Kate and Natalie comparing sex stories. He was sure Natalie could write a tell all sex book about him based on everything Kate told her and vice versa for Kate when it came to Taylor. "I'll just take medicine and sleep in my music room," he repeated before opening the door and slipping out of the room before Kate could protest or think of a reason to get him to stay.

Going downstairs Zac of course didn't head to the kitchen because his headache had been nonexistent. Instead he headed straight to his music room and over to his laptop which he turned on and waited for it to load up. Once it did he opened a browser and then typed in the URL to the porn site he used a lot when on tour and away from Kate. On nights when all he had was his hand.

As he browsed the site he clicked a video for one of his favorite kinks and as it started he peeled his boxers off, his hand going around his cock as he began to stroke himself slowly to the scenes playing out in front of him. The man taking the woman from behind, pulling on her hair.

Pumping himself harder as he watched more of the video as it proceeded he just groaned because like earlier in the bedroom this just wasn't doing it for him and fucking cream pie videos usually did it for him. It just seemed like tonight wasn't his night sexually and he really hoped it was just a one off. That all of these issues steemed from the awkwardness at the cafe with Harry and Kate.

And it was the thought of Harry that made Zac remove his hand from his cock reluctantly as he typed in the address to the website Louis ran. As he did this he could vaguely remember Harry's words and asking him if he had ever been there and of course Zac had only been there once but of course he hadn't watched any of the video's. He wasn't....isn't gay so why would he watch them?

Yet his hand happened to suddenly slip and click on a video of Harry that was tagged with cream pie. As the video started, Zac once again let his hand go to wrap around his cock and he again started to pump himself as he watched Harry slowly but surely start to get it on with some man, a dark skinned man or well darker than Harry was and one whom Zac may even have called prettier if he were into men but he isn't....wasn't into men.

"Fuck," he muttered out as his eyes stayed glued onto the screen as the scene progressed and the moment Harry was bent over the table with the other guy's tongue in between his ass cheeks, Zac's hand got a bit tighter on his cock as his hips began to lift up with his hands movements. There was just something about this that seemed to be getting him off where as his own wife and the straight porn hadn't even been able to get his body to feel like it was on fire or even turned on in the least bit.

Biting his lip hard as he listened to Harry moan, cooing out words to the other man in the video with him Zac couldn't help but let his mind wander to Harry's own lips around his cock and how he had muttered out words and before he could even help it his mind wandered even farther, still on the subject of Harry's lips on him but it wasn't his cock anymore. No, in his mind Harry's lips had somehow found their way between his ass cheeks and he shuddered, wondering just how it would feel to have Harry licking him there or even being licked there by another man but mainly Harry because he was just kind of really attractive with those darn pouty lips.

"Shit," Zac cursed out again as his breathing started to become a bit labored and he pumped his cock faster, watching as the man who had been licking and sucking and playing with Harry's ass stood up and when the man eventually entered inside of Harry, Zac bit his lip harder when he heard Harry moan out loudly, sounding so damn turned on.

It was something that made Zac close his eyes and instead of what was happening on the computer screen his brain conjured up other images. Images of him being bent over a table as Harry first worked him over with his tongue and then did like the other man and moved away so he could be inside him and it was that thought that made Zac whimper out, the thought of having a dick inside of his ass.

That thought was such a foreign concept but one Zac and his body both seemed to like and with the soundtrack of Harry's moans and skin against skin filling his ears, Zac's brain just kept progressing as he watched himself being fucked by Harry. Watched himself begging the other man to go harder, fuck him faster, telling him when he hit the right spots. It was almost like this version of himself was some needy woman who thirsted after dick, because Zac had never been like this with Kate. He had never told her when he liked stuff or even vocalized for her to fuck him faster, no that had usually been her.

But here in his fantasy of being fucked by Harry he was a cockslut and he kind of liked it, just slightly and as he felt a familiar burning in his stomach Zac opened his eyes in time to watch the guy that was with Harry pull out as he came, some come landing inside of Harry's hole while the rest just landed around it and what had went inside slowly started to slide out.

"Fucking hell," Zac growled out as he came too but as he came it wasn't the image of Harry leaking come that got him off. It was the image of himself leaking come that got him off. 

"I'm not gay," he spoke out loud as he watched the camera pan in on Harry's face before it shut off. "I'm not," he repeated wondering who he was trying to convince. The boy who had been on the screen moments before or himself.

Though honestly, Zac knew he didn't have to convince himself. If he was gay he'd know. He had never been attracted to men before except well maybe Carrick but that was just a crush, men were allowed crushes on each other without being gay and his feelings were just confused from last night. He was straight and his inability to be turned on by anything remotely straight tonight was just a fluke.

"One big fucking fluke," Zac stated as he turned his laptop off and he stood up, going to clean off his now sticky stomach and right hand.


	4. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You mean Zac's wife is cheating on him with his brother?"

"But you knew he was married right?" Niall asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry. "I mean I know you knew because you were a fan, you literally begged Louis to let you be the first one to do anything with him so you could have bragging rights, so I really don't see what the big deal is that his wife happened to show up while he was eating where you worked."

Harry crossed his arms as he stopped pacing back and forth in the living room and he glared at Niall, "Is that the only thing you got from my two hour rant?" he asked as he shook his head. "That I care that Zac was married?"

Niall nodded before picking up a blueberry muffin which was in a container on the table, "Pretty much," he said after he swallowed his bite of food. "Is there really any other thing I should have picked up?"

Keeping his glare, Harry shook his head, "Yes," he hissed out, clearly annoyed that Niall had missed some parts of his ranting but then again Niall had been busy wolfing down all the muffins Harry had brought back home with him. "You missed the fact that I said his wife has came in there before."

"So, she's a regular," Niall said as he scrunched up his nose in confusion before taking another bite of the muffin. "What's the big deal?"

"She's not just a regular," Harry sighed feeling like he was talking to a brick wall or someone who just didn't understand. "She's been in there on dates with another man...another Hanson. ..I'm a fan but I just thought she was his wife until today when I realized she was Zac's wife, after googling his wife on my break."

At that revelation Niall seemed to go silent and Harry hoped Niall was finally grasping the meaning of his words, "You mean Zac's wife is cheating on him with his brother?" Niall finally voiced and Harry let out a breath.

"That's what I am saying, yes," Harry nodded as he walked to the couch and plopped down beside Niall, his arms coming uncrossed. "His wife is cheating on him with his older brother."

"Which one?" Niall asked curiously as he finished off his muffin. "The cute blue eyed stud or the one who had a few awkward years?"

"The one who had a few awkward years....Isaac, his name is Isaac," Harry spoke as he let his head fall back against the couch. "What do I do with this knowledge?" he asked not even sure if he had a right to tell Zac or even if Zac cared. After all he was pretty sure Zac's wife Kathryn or Kate as she was labeled in most articles, probably didn't know what her husband's new side job was.

Niall just shrugged as he stood from the couch, "Nothing. You do nothing Harold," he said as he began to walk towards his bedroom. "How do you even know she is cheating and she wasn't just having friendly lunch with her brother-in-law?"

"Pretty sure friendly lunch doesn't entail having your tongue down someone's throat or sitting almost on top of the person," Harry replied as he watched Niall make a disgusted face before walking off.

After Niall walked off, Harry closed his eyes and sighed loudly, feeling conflicted about what to do but the only real plus here was that he more than likely wouldn't see Zac for a bit. Louis would surely have Zac do his next video with someone else and Harry would be paired with either Zayn or Liam but more likely Zayn because Louis' viewers liked to see him better with Zayn and Louis loved to please his viewers and of course Zac would probably avoid the diner like the plague now.

But Harry pouted slightly because a part of him didn't want Zac to avoid the diner like the plague. He kind of wanted to see Zac again because it had been fun flirting with him and he was sure Zac had been flirting back before Zac's cheating wife had interrupted them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going into the kitchen the next morning Harry froze slightly as he found Zayn sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning newspaper as Niall stood at the counter, fixing a cup of coffee. "When did you get here?" he asked going to the counter as well and opening the cabinets to take down his thermos. "I know you weren't here when I went to bed."

"A little after three," Zayn answered not even looking up from the paper. "Niall gave me a key last week. Said you'd be okay with it and that my knocking would stop waking you up in the middle of the night."

"I am okay with it," Harry nodded as he reached for the coffee pot once Niall moved out of the way. "Just surprised to see you is all and surprised that I didn't hear you two having sex."

Niall snickered at that comment as he finished his pancakes, soon putting them on a plate, "Zayn's mouth was kind of full last night. So no noises were to be heard," he said as he walked to the table and Harry just made a disgusted face. "You have a morning shift today Hazza?"

"Yeah," Harry answered as he poured coffee into his thermos. "Morning shift, then classes, then taking Gemma to the airport."

"I don't know how you do it," Niall tsked as he forked some of his pancake. "So many shifts at the diner and then filming on most of your days off."

Harry shrugged after he finished filling his thermos up, "Have to pay my way through college somehow," he laughed. "Really want that degree in Photography, even if it means lack of sleep and showing my cock for every gay man on the internet," he said as he picked his now full thermos up and headed to the front door.

"You coming out bowling tonight with the group?" Zayn asked as he finally put the paper down and looked at Harry. "If so I must warn you that Jacob is back in town."

"J..Jacob?" Harry asked as his voice faltered at the mention of the guy he had been involved with after his relationship with Louis ended and also the man who worked with Zayn at Zayn's day job. "Thought he moved back to Seattle."

Zayn sighed as he ran a hand through his buzzed cut hair, "He did but I guess he just missed Tulsa. He sort of invited himself to the bowling tonight and I just thought you should be warned since things ended badly between you both."

"They didn't end badly," Harry argued as he opened the door of the apartment.

"You burned all the clothes he had here and slashed his face in all of your pictures," Niall countered proving Zayn's point.

Shaking his head Harry didn't say anything, instead he left the apartment and eventually made it outside to his car. Getting in he opened his thermos and took a long drink of his coffee before putting the thermos in the cup holder and starting his car.

It was after he pulled out and began the thirty minute drive to work that he sighed and let his mind go to Jacob. Maybe things had ended badly but Jacob had chosen another man over him, Jacob had chosen to go back to Seattle to work things out with his estranged husband a few months ago and it had left Harry heartbroken because he had thought that maybe Jacob could have been the one, sometimes still thought that and he knew tonight at bowling was going to be awkward with Jacob there but if things worked like they always did he'd probably be in Jacob's bed at the end of the night. Harry was just easy especially when it came to Jacob because Jacob had been his first grown up experience at love, the one that had cut him the deepest, even deeper than his experience with Louis when they had been teenagers.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry made it through most of his morning shift fine, that was until he looked up when he heard the bell above the door chime during their ten-thirty lull and he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things from where he was standing behind the counter but when the figure got closer and then sat down at a stool that was directly in front of the counter he knew he wasn't seeing things.

Swallowing hard he moved just the few inches he needed to and reached for the pad he kept in a pocket of the apron he wore, "Can I take your order? Maybe start you off with a drink?"

"I'll take a latte again," Zac spoke as he browsed over the menu briefly. "And the chocolate chip pancakes."

Harry just nodded at Zac's words, writing down his order before going to put the tab up for the man in the back and then he proceeded to get to work on the latte. "Wasn't expecting you to come in here again." he said loud enough so Zac could hear him.

"Why?" Zac asked and Harry could feel Zac's eyes glued to him and it made him blush. 

"Cause things got weird after you know...." Harry trailed off not wanting to even mention Zac's wife because that brought him back to the fact that he knew the woman was cheating on Zac. "Things just got weird," he said as he turned back around and walked the latte over to Zac.

"They did," Zac agreed as he looked down at his latte and Harry couldn't help the smile on his face. "Really? You had to do that?"

Harry shrugged as he felt his cheeks get warm, "You don't like the tiara?" he asked trying to feel mock offended. "Figured it was better than the dick from yesterday."

Now it was Zac's turn to blush but before he could speak Harry watched as the cook in the back put the pancakes where he could grab them and he reached for the plate, bringing it over to Zac, "The strawberry is better than the chocolate chip. I mean in case you come in here again."

"I'll remember that," Zac stated as he looked up and locked eyes with Harry. "About yesterday though, I am sorry things got weird. I didn't know she'd show up like that."

"She's your wife, you guys had stuff planned. I get it," Harry said as he did his best not to show that he really didn't like Zac's wife. "It happens much like you showing up again today. How did you even know I'd be working?"

Zac broke eye contact with Harry as he took a bite of his food, "Texted Louis this morning and asked him where I could find you this morning. Said I needed to apologize for something."

"Oh," Harry muttered as he blushed again but went silent, deciding to let Zac eat in peace.

Moving away from Zac without saying anything Harry looked around at the nearly empty diner, thankful that he wouldn't be here when it got busy again, though before he could hope that Zac was the last customer to come in Harry internally groaned when he heard the door open again.

He was also sure that his internal groan got a little louder when he watched Jacob just saunter inside like he owned the place before sitting down right beside Zac on a stool. Today really wasn't his day and he just wanted to go back to bed. Hell maybe he was still in bed and this was a really bad dream.

Taking several deep breaths he finally worked up the courage to walk to Jacob but just as he was about to open his mouth and ask for Jacob's order he stopped as the man shook his head.

"I'm not here to eat," Jacob spoke as he looked at Harry. "I came to see you and give you a heads up I was back in town before you saw me tonight at bowling."

"Zayn already told me," Harry replied as he leaned in closer to Jacob, his hands going to rest on the counter. "I was shocked to hear the news. Thought you and Levi were working things out."

Jacob laughed, "We tried but I missed you too much," he replied as he reached out to grab for Harry's hand but Harry jerked his hand away before he could. "Harry, don't be like that," he scolded making Harry feel like a disobedient child. "I missed you okay. I came back here for you. I'm divorcing Levi for you and I really hoped that you weren't still acting like a child over my leaving."

Harry once again opened his mouth to speak but before he could he was beat to it yet again.

"Excuse you," Zac said as he turned his head to glare at Jacob. "But how dare you even talk to my boyfriend like that," he stated and Harry just hoped that his eyes didn't bug out of his head or his mouth drop to the floor. "You left him and he isn't acting like a child. He moved on and he probably didn't think it was appropriate to have you touching him in front of me."

"Boyfriend?" Jacob asked disbelieving as he looked between Harry and Zac. "He is really your boyfriend?"

Harry nodded his head, "Y..yeah," he lied feeling a bit glad that his voice had came out at all. "He's my boyfriend," he spoke as he locked eyes with Zac, hoping Zac would give him some kind of code as to why he was lying about this. He was married for god's sake.

"I'm his boyfriend," Zac said again as he stood from the stool and reached inside his pocket for his wallet. 

Harry still just stood almost frozen in place as he watched Zac leave enough money for his food as well as a tip and as Zac walked away he felt confusion building inside of him, a confusion that grew when Zac quickly turned back around and motioned for Harry to come over to him.

Leaving the safety of being behind the counter, Harry was surprised that his feet were even able to move and walk him over to Zac and when he reached Zac he just looked at him as he shook his head, not even sure what Zac wanted but Zac didn't say anything to Harry.

No, instead of speaking to Harry, Harry felt both of Zac's hands go to either side of his cheeks and then their lips were crashed together in some weird kiss. A kiss that sent tingles down his spine and that he was sure was just for show, just for Jacob to see but Harry still didn't understand why in the hell Zac was doing this. The only reasoning he could come too was that Zac had lost his mind.

When Zac pulled away from the kiss, both of them stood their awkwardly for awhile and Harry blushed as he felt Zac's eyes land on his lips.

"I'll see you at bowling tonight," Zac spoke and Harry was again sure that his eyes were going to bulge out of his head or his mouth drop to the floor. 

"Yeah, see you at bowling," Harry agreed as he swallowed hard but before he could walk away and go back to being behind the counter, Zac had pulled him into one more kiss though this one was brief and a lot more chaste and Harry really couldn't help the dumb grin fighting to come out on his lips.

As Zac finally left and he turned back to Jacob who was glaring, Harry swallowed hard, "What?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Can't a man kiss his boyfriend?"

Jacob scoffed as he stood from the stool finally, "Boyfriend?" he asked as if he didn't believe it. "Zayn never mentioned that you moved on...and if he is your boyfriend you must really have a thing for married men babe. I mean you knew I had an estranged husband and that dude wore a wedding ring around his neck," he sighed as he shook his head. "It doesn't even matter though, you and I both know that by the end of the night we'll have had sex," he stated before walking out of the diner.

After Jacob left Harry walked back behind the counter and just rested his forehead against the counter. His head swimming with confusion because of what Zac did and also how Zac would even know where to find him tonight and then there was Jacob's final words and Harry hated how sure he sounded, though Jacob was probably right. By the end of tonight he'd be in Jacob's bed or Jacob would be in his.


	5. Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Not gay but I am flattered."

Harry looked over at Zac as they both sat on the bed in his room later that night. He had kept his word and showed up at bowling and again they had kept up the ruse of being boyfriends in front of Jacob though he knew their lie had probably confused all or well most of his friends. Harry was sure Louis knew because it was Louis that Zac had semi arrived with, they had arrived in separate cars but they had been seconds apart and they had even parked side by side.

Harry still wasn't sure why Zac was doing this or what Zac gained from this but he wasn't going to complain. It was making Jacob jealous and Harry kind of liked that. 

"You didn't have to come over to mine and Niall's apartment," Harry spoke as he broke the silence, causing Zac to finally look up from the book he had been reading. "I mean you have a wife and kids. You should be home with them, it's midnight on a Friday. Your wife is probably losing her mind right now."

Zac shook his head, "She has plans with my sister-in-law tonight. Plans that took them out of town. My parents are watching my kids and they don't mind keeping them all night. Pretty sure my mom actually misses having a house full sometimes and yeah I did have to come over here. If I didn't I'm pretty sure that asshole would be in your bed right now."

Blushing at Zac's words Harry laughed, "He probably would be," he said deciding to ignore Zac's comments on his wife because his mind couldn't help but think that she had lied to him. "I don't get why you're doing this. Pretending to be my boyfriend. You don't even know me."

"No but I know what an unhealthy relationship looks like," Zac said and Harry gave him a confused look, one Zac must have been able to read because he continued talking. "Jacob scolded you like a child today. That wasn't...isn't right and it seems he has way more power over you," he frowned which made Harry wonder if maybe Zac had experience with this himself. "You need someone who will love you and not just want to control you. I'll just play along until Jacob thinks you've moved on or until you actually do move on."

"Who says I haven't moved on from him?" Harry asked curiously as he chewed on his lip.

Zac laughed before shaking his head, "The way you look at him. Starry-eyed and all mushy," he said as he put the book he had been reading down on the bedside table. "It was kind of pathetic."

Harry blushed again and continued to chew on his lip briefly, "I'm kind of pathetic," he mused as he shook his head. "Longing for some dude who left me to work things out with his husband. Begging to be the first person you did a scene with just because I had some silly childhood crush on you growing up. I'm just one big pathetic mess."

"Actually your crush on me is kind of cute," Zac mused which made Harry look at him skeptically. "Not gay but I am flattered."

"Not gay," Harry said as he side eyed Zac hard. "Sure could have fooled me with the kisses this morning and the kisses at the bowling alley."

Shrugging Zac blushed and looked down, "Had to make it look believable yeah," he smiled when he did look back up at Harry. "That and you have really kissable lips."

"Yeah, you're kind of ruining your not gay status here," Harry teased him as he leaned against the pillows on his bed. "Don't think straight men find other men's lips kissable. Don't think straight men do gay porn."

"I only decided to do it because I was bored with my life and my brother dared me to take a risk," Zac sighed as he laid down beside Harry. 

Harry wanted to laugh at Zac's words but he didn't because he saw something flash across Zac's eyes, confusion or confliction or a mix of both. "I doubt he meant doing porn," he finally voiced as he let his eyes roam Zac's body. Zac was still fully dressed while Harry had shed his clothes the moment he came to his room and he was now clad in only his boxer briefs.

"You know Jacob will stay here until late, just to make sure you actually meant it when you said you were staying over with your very sexy boyfriend," he muttered as he tried to mimic Zac's words at the end. "I think that may have been too much by the way. You could have just said boyfriend."

"D..do you want me to stay?" Zac asked his voice cracking as his cheek went red, something that Harry found adorable. "I mean I probably shouldn't even though my kids are at my parents."

Chewing his lip again Harry sighed softly, "It would make it more believable if you stayed. He's already suspicious of you cause of your wedding band."

"Then I'll stay," Zac said sounding a bit more confident than he had when asking if he should stay. 

It was after he said that, that Harry watched him slip out of the bed and as Zac undressed, Harry did his best not to watch but he couldn't help it and he was a bit disappointed when Zac just stripped down to his boxers.

"Not a nude sleeper?" Harry asked playfully as Zac climbed back into bed beside him.

Zac shook his head no, "Just don't really like my body enough," he admitted as he closed his eyes. 

Harry frowned at Zac's answer but he reached down and slid his boxer briefs off, "Well I'm a nude sleeper," he admitted seeing Zac open his eyes quickly and Harry was sure he could feel Zac's eyes roam his body but he didn't question it. "Hope that doesn't bother you," he smirked before closing his eyes.

If Zac was going to reply though, he didn't and so Harry remained silent as well, soon drifting off beside Zac.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up awhile later as he heard moaning seeping into his room from somewhere, Harry opened his eyes and looked over at the clock which he was facing. It was just a little after six in the morning and he wanted to kill Niall and Zayn for waking him up so early.

Turning over he was going to apologize to Zac if he too had been woken but when he found Zac gone, he raised his eyebrow mainly because Zac's body was gone but his underwear wasn't.

Standing from the bed Harry didn't even bother with his own underwear and as he heard the moaning again he finally realized where it was coming from and why it had seemed so loud. It was coming from the bathroom that was attached to his room and he blushed when he figured that was where Zac was and he blushed even harder when he figured out what Zac was more than likely doing.

But knowing that fact didn't stop Harry from walking to the bathroom door or even opening it and when Zac who was sitting on the toilet seat looked up at him mid stroke of the cock, Harry blushed but licked his lips, "You kind of woke me up," he said answering the confusion in Zac's eyes.

"In more ways than one," he added on as he looked down at his own cock which was now standing at attention. If Harry was being honest what had really got him hard was knowing that Zac had stripped out of his boxers before coming in here.

Zac swallowed hard as his eyes landed on Harry's cock, "I...umm...didn't....I heard your roommate and his boyfriend doing it," he confessed once he could speak coherently. "They were so loud and I couldn't go back to sleep. Ended up laying there and my mind got away from...keep thinking thoughts and just...fuck I'm sorry."

Harry laughed as he shut the bathroom door behind him and he walked closer to Zac, "You don't have to apologize," he said as he sat down on the floor in front of the toilet, ignoring how cold it felt against his naked ass. "But how about telling me what you were thinking about?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow in question, his hand slipping around his own hard cock.

"W...what?" Zac asked again stumbling over his words.

"You heard me," Harry answered his tone changing to one of lust. "Tell me what you were thinking about that got you turned on enough to come in here. I need to get off too now and why not just do it to your thoughts, yeah?" he asked watching as Zac turned about ten shades of red in front of his eyes. "Pretty sure straight guys masturbate in front of each other. Nothing gay about it...nothing to change your maybe straight status."

"It...that's...not the issue," Zac sighed as he chewed his lip briefly and looked down at Harry, "Was thinking about you," he admitted as he started to move his hand up and down his cock again. 

Hearing him Harry almost felt amused, "Me?" he asked innocently as he licked his lips watching as Zac started to stroke himself again and he slowly began to move his own hand. "What were you thinking about me?"

"Sucking your cock again," Zac answered as he continued to move his hand, his eyes going to Harry's cock. "Sucking your cock...having you suck mine at the same time," he admitted as his hand moved a bit faster. "That eventually leads to you..your hands and fingers and tongue in my ass."

"Kinky for a straight dude," Harry replied as he pumped his cock harder his mind going places now. "Y..you ever played with your ass?" he asked curiously but he was sure he knew the answer to that. "Or has your wife ever..you know."

Zac shook his head at Harry's words, "No on both counts," he confessed his eyes still not moving off Harry's cock. "But I watched a video of you and Zayn..the creampie one. He was between your ass."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that, "And it got you curious? Made you want my tongue in your ass? My fingers too?" At his questions he watched Zac nod helplessly and he scooted closer to the toilet seat, "Did it make you want anything else in you?"

"Your dick," Zac admitted so brazenly that it shocked Harry. "I wanted your dick in me...even imagined you cream-pieing me."

Feeling himself getting even more turned on Harry pulled on his cock faster, his hips beginning to buck up as he did so. He had only ever topped for Louis before, though Jacob had tried to get him too, Harry had never felt comfortable, maybe because he never felt in control but the thought of topping Zac was kind of erotic especially since Zac claimed he was straight.

"Bet you're so fucking tight," Harry muttered out as he looked up at Zac to finally see Zac looking at him and not just his cock. "I'd come within seconds of being inside of that pretty little ass of yours."

"Want it so bad," Zac growled out as he kept his eyes locked to Harry's. "Your dick in me..making me come undone. Just fucking making me come. I'm not gay but I want that," he sighed and Harry hated the look that passed in Zac's eyes because he swore it was disgust or even sadness. 

"C..can you suck me?" Zac asked finally after his eyes went back to the lust filled ones from seconds before. "Just need something better than my hand."

Hearing Zac, Harry didn't even hesitate to move from where he was sitting and got on his knees once he reached Zac. Looking up at the man all he saw was lust and that was enough, enough for Harry to lean in and take Zac into his mouth, his own hand continuing to work on his cock as his mouth worked on pleasing Zac.

As his head began to bob up and down at a slow rate, Harry shivered as he felt Zac's hand grab a hold of his hair and he closed his eyes, letting out a moan around Zac's cock. It was an action that made Zac pull his hair harder as well as moan and Harry felt pleased with himself.

Closing his eyes tighter he began to move his mouth faster on Zac and each time his mouth went down he took another inch of Zac in his mouth. It was probably the first time Harry had been glad he had no gag reflux.

When he was finally able to take all of Zac into his mouth it was then that Harry felt Zac's hand getting even more of his hair and he only winced slightly but not once did he move his mouth up, no he kept it there and enjoyed the feeling. He kind of also enjoyed teasing Zac too and hearing him whimper.

It was only when he was certain that he had heard Zac mutter a please that he began to move his mouth again and he let his hand get to moving a bit faster because he was getting close...so fucking close.

Harry was almost sure Zac was too because his whimpers weren't dying down, in fact they had gotten louder and his hips had even started to raise, bringing him farther into Harry's mouth.

Feeling and tasting Zac as he released inside of his mouth it seemed was enough to send Harry over the edge and as he gave himself one finally tug, he felt himself come all over his hand, his mouth ceasing to move on Zac whose come he swallowed until Zac had no more to give.

When he finally moved his mouth away he looked up at Zac and before he could even say anything Zac had reached for Harry's hand, the one covered in come and the moment Harry felt Zac begin to lick and suck on his fingers to clean them off Harry swore that if he hadn't already came that he probably would have just from that action alone.

Once Zac was done with his hand Harry looked at him questioningly as he pulled away to stand up, "You sure you're straight?" he asked as he went to the sink to wash his hands of the remaining come that Zac hadn't licked off of them.

"I'm sure," Zac stated his voice coming out almost angry but Harry was positive the anger wasn't directed at him. "I..I should go. Jacob's probably gone so I should go," he said as he stood from the toilet and quickly left the bathroom.

Harry who had finished washing his hands, followed behind Zac, frowning as he watched the other man getting dressed but he didn't say anything or try to get him to stay because Zac was right he probably should go. It wasn't like he was really dating Harry, in fact Zac was married even if his wife was cheating and well even if Zac wasn't married they still weren't dating and that was probably a good thing since Harry was still hung up on Jacob.

The moment Zac left his room though Harry sighed and laid down on his bed again, looking up at the ceiling. He knew he should go back to sleep but he wasn't sure he could.


	6. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: If he really loved Kate would he be cheating on her so easily?

"You're going out today?" Kate asked her voice sounding whiny as she eyed Zac. "It's our anniversary and you promised me no band stuff."

"But you know how Taylor gets," Zac spoke as he looked at his wife, not even feeling guilty that he was lying to her. He had no intentions of meeting Taylor. No, Louis had called him this morning and asked if they could meet up somewhere for lunch.

Zac knew what the lunch would be about though. Louis was going to tell him how well his video with Harry had done on the website and then Louis would tell him when his next scene would be and who it would be with. The only thing Zac hoped didn't come up during their conversation was Harry, well besides telling him how well the video had done. Zac just didn't want to talk about him, it had been five days since the bathroom blow job and since then he had sort of just made it up in his mind that he'd avoid Harry at all costs and if he went back to Jacob he went back, even if Zac knew that would be a mistake because Harry deserved someone who treated him like an equal.

But Zac just wasn't sure he could continue being Harry's fake boyfriend, not if just one night as the pretend boyfriend had ended up with him in the bathroom getting head from Harry. He wasn't gay and he couldn't give in to the urges his body wanted. He was a loving husband and he was straight, he had liked women all his life and surely if he were gay he wouldn't just be realizing it now.

At that last thought though his mind went to Carrick but no, that had just been a crush, a crush that straight men were allowed to have once in awhile. Zac knew though there was a difference between his crush on Carrick and what his body wanted from Harry. For one he had never wanted Carrick sexually, he may have wanted to try kissing him just to see but he had never fantasized about Carrick's dick inside of him but then again he had never really been intimate with Carrick where as Harry had now sucked his dick twice.

Maybe the key to all of this was in the fact that he had given his body sexually to Harry and...and...no he refused to even think about that thought, that maybe he should just experiment with other men too, because wouldn't he be doing enough experiment with the other boys on Louis' website? But they were work people and maybe he just needed someone outside of work, someone who was completely oblivious to the porn or Zac's own inner turmoil, a one night stand.

"I do know how Taylor gets," Kate said her voice bringing Zac out of his thoughts. "It's one reason why I hate him," she shook her head as she stood from the table where she had been eating her brunch. "But go...I know if you don't he'll be pissed off, but don't take too long. It's our anniversary and your mom is watching the kids and we have all day to ourselves."

Zac forced a smile at his wife's words because a part of him did feel guilty and as he stood from the table he walked over to her, kissing her cheek softly. "I love you," he said as he pulled away and it was the first time he said those words lately that he had some doubts on if he meant them.

If he really loved Kate would he be cheating on her so easily?

"I love you too," Kate smiled but Zac watched as her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and he felt a piece of him getting chipped away. For the past year whenever she said those words and smiled it seemed like she never meant them because her smile only went to her lips, never her eyes.

Though Zac wasn't one to ever question her on it and he didn't today, instead he just turned his back on her and left the kitchen and then the house so that he could go and meet Louis for lunch.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the Taco Bueno where he had agreed to meet Louis, Zac parked his truck and as he got out he saw that Louis' car was already here and he hoped that he hadn't made the other man wait too long, Zac always did hate making people wait but maybe that was because Kate always scolded him about making her wait and so now he just felt horrible doing it in general.

Making his way inside he spotted Louis in line to order and he breathed a sigh of relief, joining behind him. "Sorry I kept you waiting," he apologized and he couldn't help but laugh when Louis jumped slightly but turned to face him.

"God damn you're just like Harry, sneaking up on people," Louis teased as he shook his head. "And I wasn't waiting that long. Got here not long before you did actually," he continued as he turned once the person in front of him got done ordering their food.

Zac couldn't help but laugh again and he went silent as Louis moved up in line to order and then after Louis ordered it was his turn and they both stayed silent until they found a table to sit down at.

"So...you have stuff to tell me?" Zac questioned, finally breaking the ice in between bites of his food.

Louis nodded his head, some hair getting into his eyes when he looked up at Zac, "Your first video was a success," he revealed as he smiled. Zac had to admit he wanted to smile too because he did get some satisfaction from that. "The men and a few women went wild for you. Liked how innocent and shy you seemed at first and then how you just opened up for Harry."

Hearing Louis say the last line, Zac couldn't help but blush because his mind went places, a lot of places to be exact..like literally opening up for him with Harry inside....but no he had to stop that idea before he got hard.

"I actually did a poll to see who the viewers wanted your next scene to be with," Louis continued in Zac's silence. "I wasn't surprised in the least when Harry won by a landslide. Now usually I don't like filming two couples back to back but I do like pleasing my viewers so I will give them what they want."

Zac who had been mid bite, started to cough as he heard Louis' words, "My next scene is with Harry again?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Louis asked his eyes questioning Zac. "Harry almost had the same reaction as you and I would hope things aren't strained between you, especially since you're helping him with the Jacob issue."

When Louis brought up the Jacob issue Zac heaved a sigh. He hadn't meant to tell Louis but he had needed to know how to find the bowling alley and then somehow eventually after getting that information from him he had spilled everything. He had just spilled everything to Louis and surprisingly Louis had been okay with it because as it turned out, he hadn't liked Jacob much at all because he too like Zac saw that Jacob treated Harry like a child he could boss around.

"No problem," Zac finally spoke as he shook his head. "Just I guess things are kind of complicated," he explained not sure if he should tell Louis about the bathroom blowjob or even his own inner conflict that was the real reason for all the complications he had in regards to Harry and if Louis had said Harry had the same reaction then maybe Harry knew or could sense how conflicted Zac was, then again Zac was sure he had made it somewhat clear by saying he was straight and then asking Harry to suck his cock after telling him that he had fantasized about being fucked by him and claiming that he had wanted it.

Louis nodded and Zac couldn't help but think he didn't look entirely convinced, but in the end Zac knew he couldn't tell Louis the reason things were complicated.

"Well hopefully things work themselves out," Louis spoke as he gave Zac a smile. "Your next scene with Harry will be tomorrow night and it's going to be a scene of you two in the sixty-nine position. Still kind of want to keep things light with you, not sure yet if I'm ready for you to do other things."

At Louis' words Zac looked down almost feeling thankful because while he did want to experiment, he wasn't sure he was ready for other things either nor did he want to have his first time with those other things be on camera which meant he'd have to hurry up and find some other dude to mess around with if he wanted to find out if he was indeed gay or if his body was just gay for Harry.

After things fell silent between him and Louis things stayed silent for the remainder of lunch and they only got broken when Zac and Louis had headed outside. "You know," Louis spoke which made Zac stop his journey to his car. "You should really join us on our outing tonight. Going to this gay club..it's one Niall found so it's probably not that good but Jacob will be there...and have the opportunity to be alone with Harry."

Swallowing hard Zac took a deep breath because he wasn't sure he could go anywhere tonight. It was still his anniversary and while he had lied to Kate this afternoon he wasn't sure he could lie to her again in one day.

"I'll think about it," Zac sighed not even sure if Louis heard him. After he said that though, he finished the walk to his car. Getting in he started it up and drove home. Home to a woman who he was contemplating leaving again on their anniversary.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"F....fuck Zac," Kate groaned out as she rode her husband's cock, her head falling back slightly.

As Kate's head fell back, Zac sat up, pulling Kate closer to him and kissing the skin on her neck, "So gorgeous," he muttered onto her skin, as he let his hands rest on her hips and he slowed her movements down some. "So so gorgeous," he repeated as he closed his eyes and the moment he did he instantly regretted it because he was filled with images of himself being in Kate's position and on the cock of a man, a man with green eyes and long hair and legs for days.

Opening his eyes again he sighed softly knowing that, that hadn't been the first time tonight he had envisioned Harry while making love to his wife and he knew it was wrong and that it wasn't helping things, well not emotionally but it was helping him to stay hard and continue this sexual act with his wife. An act that she initiated after they had came back from having a dinner at some fancy restaurant he had made reservations at in the beginning of May.

"You're so sexy too Zac," Kate muttered as her movements slowed thanks to Zac and she raised her head again, leaning in to kiss him as her arms went around his neck. "Love you so much," she muttered into his mouth.

"Love you too," Zac whispered back as he closed his eyes again and again images of Harry wrecked his brain as he kissed his wife back but the images of Harry pounding into him as his own body wrapped around Harry's much like Kate's body was wrapped around his was enough to propel Zac's movements to match his wife and he moaned out, his teeth sinking into her bottom lip as he finally came inside of her.

It was after he came that he pulled away from the kiss and he let his head rest inside of Kate's neck as he kept moving with her until she too reached her own end and it was then that he fell back down against the bed again and he smiled as Kate fell down beside him. Her breathing sounding just as labored as his was.

"I think you wore me out Zachary," Kate laughed and Zac opened his eyes to look over at her. "I don't think our sex has been that good in so long."

When Kate said her last statement Zac couldn't help but feel the sting of her words but he ignored them, "I think our sex is always good," he pouted as he leaned over to peck her lips slightly. "So I don't see why you are complaining," he muttered before slipping out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked as she sat up in their bed, pulling a sheet around her naked body. "And I wasn't complaining, just stating a fact Zachary. Like I do when I call you out on what you eat or how much weight you've gained. I love you but I also like being honest with you."

Zac bit his lip at her words because he wanted to tell her that no, she wasn't being honest with him, that she was being hurtful and sometimes she treated him as if he was her child instead of her husband. "Just going to get a shower," he smiled at her, though it wasn't genuine. "I'll be back after," he told her as he turned to leave the bedroom.

Once he had left the bedroom he headed down the hall and towards the bathroom where he went inside and closed the door. Walking to the shower he turned it on and stepped in once it was just right.

Reaching for the body wash and the red poof thingy that he was sure was Kate's he began to scrub at his body, doing anything to wash away the smell of sex from his body as well as literally trying to cleanse himself of the images and feelings that had plagued his mind because they had made him feel the most dirty if he was being honest. The thoughts of being fucked or making love to Harry had been wrong, especially since he had been with his wife of all people and on their anniversary.

"I'm straight," he told himself as he bit his lip. "I'm straight," he repeated as he scrubbed at his skin a bit harder. "I have to be straight," he finally said as he thought about his life and his family. If he wasn't straight it would ruin everything. His parents and some of his siblings weren't too open minded and his own wife would lash out and probably take the children..and god how could he ever explain that to the children. Junia and Abe may have been a bit too young to understand much but Shepherd was at the age were things made more sense now and he'd question it the most.

"I'm not gay," Zac spoke again as he swallowed hard because saying that felt just a tiny bit wrong, it felt even more wrong than claiming he was straight after everything that had happened.

Once he felt his body was sufficiently clean, Zac washed his hair quickly and then stepped out of the shower, turning it off before grabbing a towel and drying off. After he was dry, he wrapped the towel around his body and walked back to his bedroom, stopping in the doorway as he found Kate passed out on their bed.

Smiling slightly he walked to the bed and sat down on the ledge as he picked up his cell phone to check for any messages from his mom on how the kids were doing. Not seeing any from his mom he breathed a sigh of relief though maybe that had been too soon because as he scrolled through his messages he stopped on one Louis had sent ten minutes ago.

You coming out with us tonight?-Lou

Zac bit his lip harshly as he looked at the message and then over at his sleeping wife, contemplating what to do. Go to the gay club to help Harry out or stay in with his wife.


	7. Surprise Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Such a shame," Louis shook his head. "Cause Jacob is just not right for you."

"Why do you keep staring at your phone for?" Harry asked his voice slurring as he walked over to the bar where Louis had seemed to take up permanent residence. "Pretty sure Liam is tired of fighting men off and would love to dance with his boyfriend."

Louis snarled his nose up as he looked at Harry, "You reek of alcohol," he told him as he shook his head. "And I don't keep staring at my phone."

Harry laughed at Louis' first statement and threw his arm around his neck, "I don't reek of alcohol. I've only had three drinks thank you very much and yes, yes you do keep looking at your phone."

"And is it Jacob's doing that you've had three drinks in the span of an hour?" Louis asked as he crossed his arms. Harry just looked down and blushed. "I swear that guy is only getting you so drunk so he can get in your pants tonight," Louis sighed as he leaned into Harry. "You need to remind him you have a boyfriend."

"But I don't have a boyfriend," Harry pouted as he looked at Louis when Louis leaned into him. "Jacob was my boyfriend and he dumped me but he wants me back. He's been coming by the apartment the past few days and it's kind of sweet."

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's words, "Okay you don't have a boyfriend but you did tell Jacob you had one," he reminded him and Harry blushed at his words. "Zac is supposedly your boyfriend as far as Jacob is concerned and you need to remind him."

Harry again pouted but this time it was at the mention of Zac, "Zac's been ignoring me," he said though honestly Zac wasn't ignoring him, it wasn't like he had ways to reach Zac but Zac hadn't stopped by the cafe or even by his apartment. "Don't think he wants to keep the ruse up."

"Such a shame," Louis shook his head. "Cause Jacob is just not right for you."

"But I want him," Harry admitted as he felt a hand run across his ass. Moving his arm away from Louis he turned to see Jacob behind him and he smirked.

"Louis," Jacob spoke trying to be nice or at least Harry thought he sounded friendly. "Mind if I borrow Harry for a few?"

Louis curled his nose up, "I have a feeling even if I said no, you'd borrow him anyway."

Sensing the tension Harry heaved a sigh, "You can borrow me," he said maybe a bit too eagerly but he couldn't help it and as Jacob lead him off he was sure he could feel Louis burning daggers into the back of both him and Jacob.

"I don't think Louis likes me," Jacob mused as he walked Harry through the dance floor which was packed with tons of men. "Though I don't see why, it's not like I stole you from him," he said honestly as he finally made it to his destination. He had taken Harry to the back bathrooms where they could have a bit of privacy, even if there were various couples having sex all around them, some not even in the stalls.

"Gee I wonder why he doesn't like you," Harry giggled as he let Jacob back him up against a free part of the wall. "Maybe because you hurt me, yeah."

"But I'm here now to make up for it," Jacob smirked before leaning in and kissing Harry softly on the lips. "If your fake boyfriend doesn't object," he muttered into Harry's mouth.

At the mention of his fake boyfriend, Harry pulled away, "Zac isn't my fake boyfriend," he spoke hoping his tone didn't give away his lie. "He is my boyfriend and you shouldn't be kissing me."

Jacob pursed his lips at Harry's words, "But you liked me kissing you," he smirked and Harry blushed at his words. "And Zac hasn't been around in days so even if he was your real boyfriend what say does he have?"

Harry who had opened his mouth to reply was stopped before he could.

"I have a lot say," Zac's voice sounded and Harry turned his head, pushing Jacob away from him slightly. "I'm his boyfriend after all," he finished as he moved in closer to Harry and pulled Harry away from the wall. "And do you really have no class? Bringing him to a bathroom where everyone is fucking to have sex with him."

Blushing at Zac's words Jacob looked down, "Wouldn't be the first time we fucked in a place as skeezy as this."

"Yeah well Harry's better than that now," Zac spat out and if Harry wasn't going crazy he thought he heard jealousy. "Come on babe," Zac sighed as he pulled Harry out of the bathroom, keeping an arm around his waist.

Harry had to admit he found the whole thing rather hot, especially Zac's protective arm over his waist. "I..I wasn't sure you wanted to keep up the act?" he asked low enough so Zac could hear.

Zac shook his head as he lead Harry out to the crowded dance floor, "Was just confused," he spoke as his grip on Harry went away and he shrugged. "Still confused but Louis guilted me into this."

Laughing Harry turned to face Zac once they were on the dance floor, "Louis huh?" he asked as he slipped his arms around Zac's neck, moving to the music though that meant his crotch was doing a lot of grinding with Zac's though right now it didn't seem Zac minded. "Is he the one who told you were we'd be at?"

"Yeah," Zac confessed as he blushed which Harry thought was cute. "Mentioned it at lunch but then texted me tonight and asked if I was coming. When I agreed he gave me directions."

At Zac's words Harry knew then that explained why Louis had been at the bar with his phone most of the night. He had either been texting Zac or waiting on Zac to show up.

"I'm glad you came," Harry admitted honestly as he kept moving to the music. "I mean you're straight and all so this has to be a blow to your ego," he teased as he leaned his head a bit closer to Zac's.

Zac shook his head and Harry gasped when he felt Zac's arms back around his waist, "It isn't a blow to my ego," he muttered as he rolled his eyes. "It's bar and yes it may be a gay bar but I'm sure straight people come here to sometimes. It doesn't affect me or me being straight," he said and Harry noticed him swallow hard as if saying the last part had hurt for some reason.

Harry didn't say anything though about that, instead he continued to dance with Zac a smirk forming on his lips as he felt Zac's hand drop to his ass. "You trying to cop a feel?" he asked as he let his lips go towards Zac's ear. "Because I'd just let you do it if you asked," he sighed not even caring that he was flirting with Zac.

He was drunk and when he drank he was known to be flirty and affectionate, "It's also a good thing you showed up when you did or I probably would have fucked Jacob in that bathroom," he admitted as he felt his cheeks heat up. "I'm just so damn horny but I get that way when drunk and I miss him."

"You deserve better than a bathroom fuck or at least better than that one," Zac sighed as he shivered slightly and Harry figured it was because of his breath hitting his skin. "And you also need to control your thirst. It can be a bad thing and as for my hand it just slipped," he said before moving it back up towards Harry's waist.

Frowning Harry kissed Zac's ear lobe softly, "Your hand didn't slip," he muttered as he let his hips grind against Zac's again and he smirked feeling that Zac was hard in his jeans. "Your cock wants me," he stated before letting his tongue go out and lick from Zac's earlobe down to his neck.

Zac tasted faintly like sweat and some sort of soap and it really wasn't that bad, "My cock wants you too right now. How about you take me home and make it feel good? I'd let you fuck me in my bathroom just like I gave you a damn good blowjob in that bathroom," he giggled as he kept his lips just inches from Zac's neck. "Probably the best blowjob you had."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Zac asked as he shivered again. "But I'm married so there will be no fucking you in your bathroom."

"You let me suck your cock without caring about your marriage," Harry argued as he lifted his head to look at Zac. "It's not like your wife cares about hers either," he spoke without even thinking first. 

Zac raised an eyebrow as he looked at Harry, "What does that mean?" he asked and Harry could tell from his words he was slightly offended. "Trust me she cares and if she knew I was here on our anniversary she'd kill me."

Harry swallowed hard as he looked away from Zac, "I...just ask your brother what that means," he spoke as he shook his head. "I shouldn't have even said anything," he frowned having not known tonight was Zac's anniversary. Hell maybe his wife did love him though despite cheating on him. "I say too much dumb shit when drunk," he rambled as he looked up and pasted on a smile. "Just ask your brother later and forget I said anything."

After saying that, things stayed silent and tense between Harry and Zac even if they did have to put on a show for Jacob who had seemingly chosen then to make his way out to the dance floor with some twink who was making Harry jealous as he danced or grinded on parts of Jacob that Harry swore was his.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night as everyone left the club, Harry who was being guided out by Zac because he may have had a few more drinks after Jacob's show off with the twink and leaving with the twink sighed, "Whose taking me home if Niall left to go to Zayn's house?" he asked a bit too loudly as he looked at Louis and Liam. "Ya'll don't have enough room in your car and I refuse to sit on Louis' lap even if I have done it before in other ways."

Liam snorted at that but looked at Harry, "Zac's taking you home Harry, remember it was decided when Niall left. He asked Zac to drive you home."

Harry just looked at Liam blankly because no, he didn't remember but if Liam said it then it had to be true because Liam was like the father type of the group. "And Zac isn't drunk? I'll get home in one piece?" he asked Liam, totally ignoring the fact that Zac was the one leading him out of the club.

"I'm not drunk," Zac answered and Harry turned to look at him a smile forming on his lips because god Zac was beautiful when he was angry and Harry only knew he was angry because of his tone. "You'll get home in one piece," he reassured him his tone still coming out angry.

"If you say so beautiful," Harry said and again Liam snorted but no one else spoke as they made it to their respective cars.

Seeing Zac stopping in front of a blue truck Harry just eyed it curiously because he wasn't sure he would be able to get inside on his own but luckily for him after Zac had opened the door he also helped him inside the truck before getting in himself.

As Zac pulled away from the club Harry leaned against the seat and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence even if it made his mind go to Jacob and the twink he left with.

"You think Jacob is having sex with him?" Harry asked randomly though he kept his eyes shut. "Blondes were never his type before and yet tonight he picked a fucking blonde."

"I don't really know and I don't think I care either," Zac said so nonchalant. "But at least he didn't fuck you."

Harry pouted at that, "But he should have," he stated as he opened one eye and turned to look at Zac. "I am hopeless, I love him and I want him to fuck me...or well I would have been fucking him but still."

Seeing Zac clench his fist tighter around the steering wheel, Harry raised an eyebrow though he didn't have a chance to answer before Zac spoke again.

"He's an asshole okay, you don't need to be fucking assholes," Zac started but stopped himself as he shook his head. "Well I mean you can fuck all the assholes you want but not his asshole."

Harry couldn't help but open his other eye as he laughed at that, "You didn't really just say that?" he asked though he knew for a fact that Zac had said it.

Zac shrugged his shoulders, "I did," he confirmed as he turned to give Harry a smile. "You deserve so much better than him Harry. Someone who doesn't treat you like a child or will...will just up and drop everything for you not leave you to go work things out with a husband or pick up twinks just to make you jealous. Your next boyfriend needs to be better than Jacob."

"I don't know anyone better," Harry said sadly. "Don't know someone who would drop everything just for me or chose me over someone else."

Harry saw Zac frown at his words but nothing else was said between them the rest of the way to Harry's apartment and once they got there, Harry was again helped out of the truck and into the apartment by Zac, though Zac didn't even stop there. Zac also helped him down the hallway and into his room.

It was when they were in his room though that Harry was the most surprised because as he started stripping out of his shirt he watched as Zac dropped to his knees and unbuttoned his jeans before unzipping them. "I..I think I'm okay getting undressed," he said as he looked down at Zac and he felt his dick getting harder than what it had been already from their dancing earlier. "I don't think I'm that drunk."

When Zac didn't respond but instead pulled his jeans down Harry just stepped out of them and he chewed his lip, "I umm also..." he started about to tell Zac he also slept naked so that Zac could move if he didn't want to remove his boxer briefs but before he could Zac had pushed those down as well and Harry stepped out of them too, his hard cock now fully exposed.

Half expecting Zac to have moved by then Harry just kept looking down as Zac stayed on his knees staring at his cock like he was mesmerized by it.

"You can get up now," Harry offered as he chewed his lip briefly. "Naked and ready for bed and I'm capable of..." he spoke once again being interrupted as he watched Zac move into him slightly, taking his cock into his mouth and then all Harry was capable of doing was moaning out because fucking hell the hot wet warmth of his mouth felt amazing even in his drunken state.

Letting his hand fall down into Zac's hair, Harry moaned more as he moved his hips slightly as Zac began to move his mouth up and down on his cock. 

"Shit," he grunted out loudly as he pulled on Zac's hair and his head fell back as Zac sped up his movements slightly. He swore at any moment his knees were just going to give out and he'd fall down because of how good Zac was making him feel with this surprise blowjob. "Thought you couldn't fool around with me because you're married," he spoke harshly stating Zac's words from earlier.

When Zac pulled his mouth away to answer him Harry whimpered until he felt Zac's hand taking over for a bit.

"Seeing your cock made me change my mind," Zac shrugged so innocently but Harry could see in his eyes that there was something else in his words. "I just couldn't stop myself from sucking what demanded to be sucked," he continued before putting his mouth back to work.

Harry again moaned as Zac went back to work and he pulled the other man's hair harder this time and once again his head fell back as Zac kept working him over with his mouth and before he knew it he was getting close to the edge of coming.

"I'm close," he warned just in case Zac wanted to move but apparently he hadn't wanted to move because Zac stayed planted on his knees, his mouth moving up and down Harry's cock faster now.

Opening his eyes he pulled Zac's hair just a bit harder as he felt his hips start to move again and then they stopped as he came into Zac's mouth and he just grunted then because there was no right words to say.

When Zac finally moved away and stood up Harry just looked at him, feeling completely vulnerable in front of the man who had just sucked his cock. No words were said though, instead Zac just leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away and leaving and as Harry watched him he felt even more vulnerable and he also kind of felt slightly bad because he hadn't had a chance to pay Zac back and Zac had to be hard and he should have went after him but he didn't.

No, Harry went over to his bed and collapsed on it with a smile soon forming on his lips as he felt butterflies forming in his stomach. Zac had given him a blowjob and then kissed him after. At least it was a bit better than him declaring he was straight and running off after the bathroom blowjob Harry had give him.


	8. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I still could be a serial killer," Sloane teased as he turned to face Zac as he sat on the bed.

Zac shook his head as he looked at Kate. A week had passed since their anniversary and in that week he had filmed his second scene with Harry, the sixty-nine scene and he had also been making an effort to hang around him more because of Jacob and in doing so it seemed to have made his fantasy induced attraction worse as well as make things strained with his wife who was now bitching at him for wanting to leave her on Saturday afternoon but truth be told he wasn't going to meet Harry.

No, Zac had set up a meeting with some man he had met online to have a casual hook up because Zac wanted to see if his sexual attraction went past just Harry or if there was more and god if there was more he didn't even want to consider that option, not one bit.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kate asked her voice going to a screech. "You are really going to leave me on an afternoon that you have off to deal with the kids by myself?" she sighed as she held there youngest son on her hip. "Shepherd's being a brat today and showing his Hanson genes and I could really use your help."

Biting his tongue, Zac ignored the implication that Shepherd's acting up came from his side of the family, because truth be told some of Kate's could be just as bad.

"I'm listening," Zac told her as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen and crossed his arms. "But I promised a friend I'd help them and I need to go," he lied as he stared her down, keeping his arms crossed. "Call one of my sisters to come help you."

Kate shook her head as she laughed bitterly, "I feel like I am always calling them to come help me because you never do it," she scolded. "I swear when I married you Zachary I wanted to marry a man and not a child but with the way you always seem to cut out on your responsibilities I married a child instead."

Glaring at her Zac uncrossed his arms, "I am a man," he defended. "But I can't be here every time you can't handle our son," he argued as he moved away from the counter. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out and you can call one of my sisters," he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

After he had left the kitchen he went to grab his keys and then he headed outside and to his truck which he got in and started, heading to the hotel where he was going to meet this dude named Sloane at. It was a nice hotel, mainly because Zac didn't want something seedy or nasty even if what he was doing was seedy and even more messed up than this porn career he had taken on.

He knew he was fucked up but at least Zac was making sure if he was going to hell he was going to go there in a grand fashion because, why the hell not?

Making it to the hotel he had chosen to meet Sloane at, Zac parked his truck and got out, heading inside to confirm his registration and once he had he walked to the room he had been assigned and opened it with the room key. Going inside the room he turned on the lights as he walked towards the bed where he sat down.

Once he was sitting down he took out his cell and sent Sloane a message telling him what room to come too and he felt butterflies form in his stomach when Sloane replied that he would be there in ten minutes.

Ten minutes did not give Zac enough time to prepare and as he laid his cell phone down on a night stand he stood from the bed and began to pace back and forth as the butterflies multiplied in his stomach. He didn't know why he was nervous, this was no worse than anything done with Harry though except now he'd actually be having sex with a man and not just giving or receiving a blowjob from one and that did make him nervous. The thoughts of being inside another man or having another man inside of him.

It wasn't something he had thought would happen outside of his Harry fantasies and even then he didn't think he would go all the way with Harry, especially if tonight proved that it was just Harry he was attracted too because then maybe if that were the case he could just quit the porn and Harry altogether but that thought pained him because he didn't want Harry to run back to Jacob who was still trying to win him over, even if Jacob was still resorting to fucking unknown twinks.

Hearing a knock on the door Zac stopped his pacing as he chewed his lip and did his best to get his emotions in check as he walked to the door which he opened and when he saw Sloane he swallowed hard because Sloane was truly breath taking in person.

When he realized he was staring, Zac blushed and moved aside, "C..come in," he started as he voice squeaked and he blushed some more. "I..I'm glad to know you weren't some serial killer or something," he continued as he closed the door again and he watched Sloane walk to the bed and Zac couldn't help admiring the guys ass.

"I still could be a serial killer," Sloane teased as he turned to face Zac as he sat on the bed. "I can kill a mean dick or two with my ass," he smirked as he beckoned Zac closer with his finger and like magic Zac felt himself complying. "Didn't you just want me for a quick fuck? That's what the ad on Craigslist said."

"I do want just a quick fuck," Zac answered as he sat down beside Sloane on the bed. "Just enough to know if I'm gay for all men or just one."

Sloane nodded his head as if he understood, "So I'm just your experiment?" he asked curiously as he inched closer to Zac.

Nodding as well, Zac didn't even wait to answer him. Instead he leaned in to kiss him because his lips looked really damn kissable up close and it was then that Zac probably knew he was gay for every man and that thought scared him because what did that mean for his family?

He couldn't just up and ruin that because he realized too late that he liked men and the thought of having sex with men. That wouldn't be fair of Zac to do that. Kate and his kids deserved better than that.

Feeling Sloane responding to the kissing Zac decided to just ignore the side of him that wanted to think and instead he was going to indulge the him that wanted to do, preferably doing Sloane so he deepened the kiss and it was then that he felt Sloane pushing him back onto the bed and he let him.

Once he was back was against the bed he moaned out as he felt Sloane's hips grinding into his and he felt the semi hard on he already had getting worse. He could also faintly feel Sloane's own hard on through all the material between them.

Shivering as he continued to kiss Sloane, he felt Sloane's hand begin to go under his shirt and he pouted when Sloane pulled away but he did lift up when Sloane hiked his shirt up and he allowed the other man to take it off of him and toss it somewhere in the room they were in.

Pulling Sloane back into a kiss once his shirt was gone Zac once again moaned as their hips grinded together though the moment was seemingly broken when his cell phone rang out Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC and he knew Harry was calling him.

"I have to answer it," Zac spoke as he pushed Sloane away, watching as the man fell beside him on the bed as he reached for the phone.

Hitting talk he put the phone to his ear, "Harry?" he questioned almost regretting giving Harry his cell phone number two days ago.

"I need your help," Harry said his voice coming out rushed. "Niall and Zayn are filming a scene tonight and Jacob wants to come over."

"And you're going to let him?" Zac asked as he sat up and adjusted his jeans over his hard on.

"Maybe."

Shaking his head, Zac just sighed, "Do you want me to come over?" he asked curiously as he chewed his lip. He knew he had been planning on having sex with Sloane right now but he'd drop it and right at this moment he wasn't sure what exact excuse he'd give Kate but maybe he could think of something.

"That's actually why I called, I was hoping you would," Harry admitted and Zac swore he could hear glee in Harry's voice. "So you can come over for me?"

"I can come over for you," Zac said before offering Harry goodbyes and then hanging up his phone.

"The boy you thought you were just gay for?" Sloane asked and Zac turned to face the other man, nodding. "And is it still just him? I mean you were pretty quick to drop me for him?"

Going silent Zac looked away from Sloane as he shook his head, "Not just him but he's more important to me than a quick lay," he said as he stood from the bed and found his shirt.

Putting his shirt back on he adjusted his jeans again and pocketed his cell phone as he left the room. He knew he'd be going to Harry's apartment with a hard on but maybe Harry wouldn't notice and even if he did he could probably help him with his problem and Zac had to admit with all that had happened today he wouldn't object to being with Harry again in a sexual way.

At least if Harry helped him it wouldn't be as sleazy as some stranger he had picked up off Craigslist.


	9. Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Zac swallowed hard and took several deep breaths before speaking again, "Or if I was gay for only you?"

Harry who had been sitting on the couch and waiting for Zac to arrive, stood up when he heard a knock at the door and before he knew it he had made it to the door and flung it open, a smile playing on his lips when he saw Zac. "I'm so glad you came," he said as he moved aside so that Zac could come in the apartment. 

"You wanted me too," Zac spoke as he walked past Harry and once he was inside Harry shut the door. "It was better for me to come over than you give in and let Jacob come."

"Yeah, maybe," Harry sighed as he shrugged his shoulder's and walked to the couch. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything with your family," he said as he sat down. His words were half truth, he didn't care if Zac had just been with his wife but he did care if he was taking away Zac's time with his children. That he didn't like doing.

Zac looked down at Harry's words and when he just sat down beside Harry it was then Harry saw a guilty look flash across Zac's face. "I...I wasn't with my family when you called," he revealed which peaked Harry's curiosity. "I had already lied to my wife and snuck out of the house. I just had to lie to her again and make up a reason for not coming home tonight."

"Oh?" Harry questioned a hint of curiousness to his voice. "Where you off being a naughty boy?"

"Something like that," Zac admitted as a blush crept onto his cheeks. "I...I maybe met someone via Craigslist and was going to hook up with them."

When Zac revealed that Harry just felt his mouth open and close several times before the ability to speak came back to him. "Another woman?" he asked as he chewed his lip.

Seeing Zac shaking his head no after he had asked his question Harry was again shocked speechless, "You were going to hook up with another man?" he asked feeling surprised because hadn't Zac claimed he was always straight?

"Yeah," Zac finally spoke up again his voice almost barely audible to Harry's ears. "I just wanted to know if I was gay in general or if...." he started but then stopped before finishing his sentence which made Harry curious.

"If what?" Harry asked as he continued to eye Zac who again blushed and this time maybe avoided his gaze. 

Zac swallowed hard and took several deep breaths before speaking again, "Or if I was gay for only you?"

"Oh," Harry mumbled as his eyes grew even wider possibly and he was sure he was even more shocked. "A...and what is the answer? Are you gay in general or only gay for me?" he asked curiously as he felt his cheeks getting warm.

Again Zac swallowed hard before taking several deep breaths and Harry was sure that made his own curiosity pique even more.

"Gay in general," Zac finally spoke and he was now officially redder than a tomato or at least Harry thought so. "I'm gay and just now realizing it."

Harry wasn't sure if he should congratulate Zac on his new found realization or give him condolences because right now things were probably complicated, married with kids when finding out he was gay. Harry was sure that had to be tough, tougher than his situation with Jacob and he almost felt kind of childish now because of it. 

He thought he had problems still being hung up on his ex but it seemed Zac may have had worse problems then him.

"I'm sorry," Harry said choosing to go with the condolences. "I can only imagine what it's like to find this out now especially since you have a family."

"Not your fault I just now realized this," Zac replied his voice coming out soft. "Though maybe in a way it could be since I didn't start questioning my sexuality before you."

Harry laughed at that, "I don't think I have ever been blamed before for someone questioning their sexuality," he said though that was a lie. He was sure he had been Louis' first boyfriend and he had been into girls before that so maybe he just had a thing about him that could awaken a person's true nature.

"Well I am blaming you for me doing that," Zac said and now Harry watched as a smile finally broke through onto Zac's face. "And I am blaming you for the reason I'm still hard. Calling and ruining the sex I was about to have with that hot little ginger I met today."

"I...I didn't know you were in the middle of sex," Harry argued and his eyes landed on Zac's crotch to see that yes, he had indeed told the truth about being hard and Harry really had no clue how he had missed the erection until now. "I'm sorry," he finally spoke as he looked back at Zac's face.

Zac gave him a tiny crooked smile, "Sure you are," he said as if he didn't believe Harry's words. 

"I am," Harry laughed knowing that didn't sound genuine now. "I'll even let you go to my bathroom and take care of your problem if you want."

Zac seemed to go silent at that and for the whole time he was silent Harry wondered if maybe he had said the wrong thing or over stepped some sort of invisible boundary.

"I was actually thinking...well..maybe...maybe you could help me," Zac responded his words seeming to want to get caught in his throat as he spoke. "I mean if you want too that is."

Harry looked at Zac shocked because that wasn't what he had expected to hear come from his mouth, "You mean a blow job like we've been doing off and on ever since we first filmed together?" he asked wanting to clarify exactly how Zac wanted him to help. "Or me using my hand?"

Zac bit his lip as he sucked in a deep breath, "I was thinking we could maybe try something else."

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously once again feeling surprised by Zac. That seemed to be the normal thing today.

"Ummm I was thinking we could...you could rub your cock against mine," Zac answered and fuck did those words sound dirty coming from Zac's mouth. So dirty that Harry was sure he had gotten hard just from hearing Zac's request.

Harry nodded his head finally maybe a bit too eagerly but he didn't care, "Okay," he said as he locked eyes with Zac now seeing Zac give him a surprised look for once. "Did you think I'd turn you down?" he asked wondering if Zac had really been scared of rejection.

"No," Zac said though his voice wavered which made Harry give him a stern look. "Maybe just a bit. I guess I'm not used to someone purely wanting to get sexual with me because I ask or tell them."

"But you have a wife," Harry stated knowing Zac was married but then he also knew she was cheating on him so their sex life may not have been that great, especially if she was the one straying and getting her rocks off with someone else. Someone who was Zac's own blood.

Snorting as he laughed bitterly, Zac looked away from Harry breaking eye contact. "She only ever has sex with me when she's feeling up to it and even then it's rare," he revealed and for once he seemed so vulnerable, more so when he looked at Harry and his eyes resembled that of a sad child. "I've never even told anyone that."

Harry frowned but he reached over for Zac's hand, "I'm sorry," he whispered and he was genuine then because that had to suck. That really had to make someone feel unwanted and Harry was legitimately tempted to tell Zac everything he knew but he wasn't sure now was the time.

"Not your fault," Zac smiled his vulnerability seeming to go away as he put a mask on it. "Now how about we stop talking about sad things and just get to the good stuff?"

"The good stuff sounds good," Harry said as he returned Zac's smile and he moved a bit closer until he was close enough for Zac to kiss and he just stopped there giving Zac a cheeky smirk. "But maybe I'll let you make the first move. What do you say about that?" he asked before biting his lip.

Harry wasn't sure what prompted him to leave things up to Zac, maybe because he still felt like everything that had happened since Zac had got here was a dream and he'd wake up once Zac made his move or the fact that he was a bit scared Zac would change his mind and if he made the first move then maybe he was a bit more certain and wouldn't change his mind.

When Zac didn't move to make the first move at first Harry was about to say something else, probably something cheeky but before he could speak he felt Zac's lips on his and his eyes instinctively went shut as a tiny moan escaped his lips and he returned the kiss.

It wasn't a rough kiss nor was it one that was slow either, it was more in between and it was enough for Harry to relax and realize that Zac was indeed going to go through with this and step just a bit farther into his new found journey of being gay, if it could even be called that.


	10. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Harry's touch almost seemed to burn Zac's skin every place his hands went tonight but it was a good kind of a burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long between chapters. I got a bad case of writer's block on this story.

Kissing Harry more, Zac let one of his hand go to Harry's hair as he let his tongue go out and brush against Harry's lips, clearly wanting entrance. It was something that Harry allowed him to have too as he opened his mouth and the moment he did Zac let their tongues brush across each other softly.

It was an action that got a moan out of him as well as making the straining in his pants much worse and he was relieved that Harry had agreed to rubbing their cocks together because deep down Zac really had been nervous he would say no. He was just so used to how things were with Kate and he began to have doubts that anyone would want him when he wanted them and god did he want Harry even if Sloane had been partly responsible for his hard on, it was Harry that his body wanted.

Deepening the kiss Zac felt Harry push him back on the couch light and he didn't put up a fight. He let Harry do it and the moment his back had touched the couch the hand in Harry's hair tugged on a few of the locks which seemed to get a reaction from Harry. A reaction that sounded more like a purr than a moan.

"Did you just purr?" Zac asked as he pulled away to look up into Harry's eyes, seeing the younger boy blushing now.

Harry nodded his head as he began to chew on his bottom lip briefly before speaking, "Maybe," he answered as he grinned, his dimples coming out which Zac happened to find oddly adorable. "I have a thing for my hair being pulled on or played with," he admitted sounding a bit vulnerable. "It's just a really huge turn on and sometimes it makes me purr."

Zac couldn't help the tiny laugh he let out at that information. "That actually doesn't really surprise me," he teased as he let his hand go from Harry's hair to rest on his cheeks which were a bit warm thanks to his blushing. "I knew you had to be part animal but you resemble a frog more than you do a cat."

"I kind of have a frog's tongue," Harry replied back as he gave Zac a smirk before letting his tongue come out and the minute he did Zac couldn't help but shake his head. "It's really good at licking things too but I think you already knew that."

Now it was Zac who blushed as he nodded his head, "How could I forget?" he asked softly before pulling Harry back down for a kiss. "I've had your mouth around me more than anyone else's has ever been," he muttered out in between kisses. "So skilled with that mouth and tongue of yours."

"It's my best asset," Harry said as he again pulled away from Zac though it was only long enough to take off his shirt and throw it to the floor. "Besides my two extra nipples."

Scrunching up his nose Zac shook his head, "I actually think that cock of yours is your best assets," he spoke as his own blush grew. "It's not too big nor is it too small and it's really fucking gorgeous," he sighed though before he could get anymore words out Harry's mouth was on his again and of course he wasn't going to object to that.

Zac was sure he could probably get used to kissing Harry and well he wasn't quite sure what that even meant but yeah..that's just how things were right now and so he closed his eyes letting himself enjoy the feeling of Harry's lips on his own and he shivered slightly when Harry's hand went up and under the hem of his shirt.

Harry's touch almost seemed to burn Zac's skin every place his hands went tonight but it was a good kind of a burn. A burn he liked and wanted more of. 

"Need you to touch me," Zac spoke out as he pulled away from the kiss now and as he did he tossed his shirt to the floor, though the way Harry's eyes ran over his chest didn't go past him. In fact it almost excited him even more. "Need you to just do something for me so bad Harry."

"I think that can be arranged," Harry said as he leaned back in to kiss Zac and Zac couldn't help but shiver when their bare chests touched each other nor could he help the moan that came out of his mouth when he felt Harry's hand palming him through the jeans he had on.

Closing his eyes, Zac kissed Harry harder as he let his hips move up slightly into Harry's touch and he knew Harry was teasing him and he wanted to be angry or pouty but even the teasing felt too good for any of those emotions to last long.

"This good?" Harry asked as his lips softly trailed from Zac's as he began to kiss and suck on the skin at Zac's neck. "This the kind of thing you wanted me to do for you Zachary?"

Zac again felt a shiver run through his body, though this one was because it was hot when Harry called him Zachary like that, especially when they were in the middle of fooling around with each other.

Moaning out when Harry nipped at his neck Zac opened his eyes as he turned his head slightly to look at the boy.

"You didn't answer me," Harry spoke as he locked eyes with Zac, his hand gripping a bit firmer to Zac's erection though the material of the jeans he had on. "Is this the kind of thing you wanted me to do?" he asked before leaving a light kiss to the place on Zac's neck that he had just nipped at. "The right kind of touching you wanted from me."

Shaking his head Zac bit his lip as he moved his hips up again. "No," he answered honestly which again earned him a nip from Harry. "But I think you knew that and I think you enjoy teasing me."

"Maybe I do," Harry said as he let his grip go on Zac's hard on though it wasn't long after that, that Zac felt Harry undoing his button and zipper before pushing his pants down and again Zac lifted up though it was to help Harry in removing his jeans which joined both their shirts on the floor.

After his jeans were gone he looked up at Harry and chewed his lip softly before leaning up to kiss him again and as they kissed his own hands went to Harry's jeans which he undid and eventually took off of him.

"Don''t see how you wear those tight jeans," Zac spoke into Harry's mouth as his hips lifted up into Harry's and they both moaned at the feeling and even through his underwear Zac swore it felt good and he was almost anticipating finally feeling Harry's cock against his own. He swore he could almost imagine what it would feel like as their cocks touched and moved up against each other as they got off on one another.

Harry grinned into the kiss as their hips moved into each other again. "Because of how tight they are?" he questioned before letting his hand slip into Zac's boxers and before Zac could speak a moan came out of him when Harry's hand wrapped around his cock and began to pump him.

"Mhmm," Zac muttered out not even sure if he was capable of any words. Not with the way Harry's hand was working on his cock.

Again Harry's touch was giving Zac that good kind of burning sensation and fuck did he need more of it. Needed more of Harry touching him or kissing him because it felt so fucking good and well maybe he was gay for everyone but just a tad bit gayer for Harry because even when Sloane had been kissing him and touching him it hadn't felt this good.

It also had never felt this good with Kate which probably should have made Zac sad because she was his wife but it didn't. In retrospect things sort of made sense on why sex with Kate while good was never the best he had always heard people raving about.

Whimpering slightly when Harry's hand moved away from his cock though Zac pulled away from the kiss, watching as Harry peeled his boxers off him and he shivered as the air hit his skin though he didn't mind it much.

"Why am I the first one naked for?" Zac asked as raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Harry only smirked as he lifted up a bit farther though his head soon went towards Zac's cock where he left several light kisses before letting his hand go back around it and pumping more.

"Because you're so beautiful," Harry spoke as he gave Zac a wink. "I love to admire your naked body but that's our little secret, yeah?"

Blushing at Harry's words Zac shook his head, "You're the beautiful one," he sighed as Harry slowed his hand down. "Looking like Adonis or something. I'm just old and pudgy."

Harry shook his head as he leaned back down to kiss Zac's cock again, "You may be older than me but god damn you're fucking sexy," he spoke as he pulled away, his hands going to take his own boxers off. "Otherwise you wouldn't make me as hard as you do," he said before laying back down on top of Zac and the moment he did, his cock came to rest on top of Zac's.

It was indeed a new feeling for Zac but fuck did it feel so so good. The feeling of a cock on his and he knew for sure it would feel even better once they were moving against each other.

"I don't think you even know how much I do think of you," Harry confessed as his voice got lower and he finally began to move against Zac which cause them both to moan out. "I mean hell I grew up getting off to you in my tiny bathroom and now..now that I've done stuff with you I get off to you again in my not so tiny bathroom here."

Hearing him Zac's eyes fell shut tightly as he began to move his hips with Harry's, their cocks now rubbing against each other and it felt so fucking good. It was like being in heaven though a fucked up one.

"How much do you think of me?" Zac asked surprised he could even voice words. "I think of you sometimes too," he admitted again being surprised but this time it was because of his loose lips. "Ever since we did our first scene together. I even imagined you once while I fucked my wife."

Harry moaned out at that as he went a bit faster, "I think of you every damn night," he answered. "I think of what it would feel like to have your cock inside me, pounding me in the ass as I beg for you to go harder and faster. I think of being inside you as well," he admitted as his voice went lower. "Taking your gay virginity," he spoke and god did his voice sound so filthy in the tone he had used. "I'm kind of glad you didn't get to have sex with Sloane because I want to be the first guy you fuck."

Hearing Harry's last admission Zac moaned a bit louder because hell he kind wanted that too. Hadn't he imagined that the first time he got off to Harry? Having Harry fuck him in the ass then cream pie him and even his fantasy when he fucked Kate, he had saw himself as the one being fucked.

"I'd like that," Zac finally admitted as he opened his eyes again and when he did he looked up into Harry's green ones, seeing a spark of something there and it scared him a bit because it was the same spark Harry still looked at Jacob with. "I'd like for you to be my first when I'm ready," he said knowing that Louis had told him when he signed up to be an actor on the porn site that he could wait to do anal until he was ready.

Zac wasn't sure when he'd be ready but he knew before he ever filmed a scene he wanted to try it without the camera's and with someone he had trusted and maybe before he had started fooling around with Harry without camera's he had considered asking Carrick because Carrick would never judge his reasons for wanting to have sex. Carrick would just have sex with him.

"Then I will be," Harry spoke as they locked eyes and it seemed the words they had just spoken to each other spurned Harry to go a bit faster which caused Zac too moan louder. "Going to take your virginity in the gay way and fuck you so god damn good when I do."

"You sound kind of full of yourself," Zac teased as he began to match Harry's movements again and as he did he knew he was getting close. He could fell it in his stomach. "But I kind of like it," he admitted before reaching up and pulling Harry's face down so that he could kiss him again.

This time as they kissed Zac reached his end, Harry's name coming out of his mouth numerous times in pathetic little whimpers and sometime during the third whimper Harry too came, his come coating Zac's stomach just like Zac's own come was there too.

"I think I need a shower," Harry said as he buried his head into Zac's neck, his breath hitting his skin and making him shiver. "Shower and then dinner because I worked up an appetite now."

At the mention of food Zac heard and felt his stomach growl and he let out a tiny laugh, "Shower and food actually seems a bit good right now," he agreed and his words caused Harry to lift his head as he looked down at Zac.

"You want to stay for dinner?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow. "And shower with me?" he spoke as he asked another question.

"I think both ideas sound good so yeah," Zac smirked as he nodded his head. "Did you think I wouldn't?" he asked knowing he had told Harry when he got here that he had made up a lie for Kate on why he wouldn't be home.

"I guess I just thought even though you lied to your wife you'd go back home," Harry spoke as he moved off Zac, standing up and Zac couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Harry's naked body. It really was something else. He was all long legs and nice abs and the best hair Zac had ever seen.

He was slowly it seemed becoming a crush for Zac and in the end Zac wasn't sure how to feel about that because while he knew he was now gay, things were still complicated when he had three kids with Kate and she loved him. How could he break up his family? He had always hated disappointing people and if he came out it would ruin his family with Kate and his parents would probably hate him.

"I'm afraid to go home," Zac admitted as he stood up too. "Afraid if I leave you'll go and call Jacob," he said and this time he knew he wasn't just wanting to protect Harry from the douche that was his ex. He was doing it out of jealousy because he was half certain Harry was still one hundred percent in love with Jacob and once he was out the door the boy would revert back to old habits.

Harry shook his head as he turned to walk down the hallway towards the bathroom. "Maybe not," he said though to Zac he didn't sound so sure. "Now get your fucking ass down this hallway and join me in the shower."

Laughing at Harry's words, Zac couldn't help but obey them because fucking hell did this boy have a way of making him do stuff.


	11. Elton John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "That song is right about one thing Harry. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."

Standing in his kitchen after the shower with Zac, Harry hummed along to the record playing on the record player as he worked around trying to get dinner ready. He had thought of ordering in but in the end he had opted to fix spaghetti while Zac played on Niall's gaming system because Zac swore he could be of no help unless Harry wanted a burnt kitchen and that didn't really seem like an option he wanted and he was sure Niall would kill him too.

"You keep a record player in your kitchen?" Zac asked and Harry turned his head to see Zac standing in the doorway just watching him.

Harry nodded his head as he blushed, "It was Niall's idea. Sometimes when he and Zayn have romantic date nights they play music and stuff. It's really mushy but also kind of cute I guess."

"You guess?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes you seem the most dreamy and eternal romantic and all you do is guess it's kind of cute."

Blushing more Harry looked back at the food he was fixing, "Jacob and I used to dance to records on our date nights," he confessed hating himself for even bringing him up. "Somehow even though he is kind of a douche he was able to still be romantic and I guess right now I'm just cynical about that kind of thing is all."

It was after he spoke those words he felt arms sliding around his hip which surprised him because he hadn't even heard Zac walk over to where he was.

"I could dance with you," Zac spoke as he left a light kiss on Harry's shoulder, a fact made easier because after the shower Harry had opted only to wear his underwear, though Zac had done the same. "I mean if you want to dance that is."

Raising his eyebrow as he turned his head slightly, Harry saw that Zac looked one hundred percent serious and he swallowed a bit hard. "I...just..yeah," he nodded his head at a loss for words. "I mean the pasta's boiling and the sauce should be fine so I can dance and I do want too," he said almost thinking at first he was in some dream and he'd wake up soon.

Though then again Harry had been thinking that ever since Zac showed up and even more so since Zac had admitted to being gay because it hadn't been that long since they did their first scene nor that long since they had first fooled around outside of porn with Zac still proclaiming he was straight.

Coming out of his thoughts though he turned around in Zac's arms and let Zac lead him away from the stove and when they came to a bit of a stop in the middle of the kitchen Harry felt butterflies starting in his stomach as he locked eyes with Zac. He wasn't sure why he was nervous around him right now. They had basically done almost everything two people could together and now really wasn't the time to go and start getting nervous.

"You okay?" Zac asked into his ear as they began to move with the new song that had started playing. It was of course an Elton John song because Harry had chosen to put on the record that Louis had bought him for his last birthday a few months back. "You seem kind of off."

"Not off I don't think," Harry spoke as he let his hands rest on Zac's back softly. "Just taking in all these changes with you I guess. I mean we did our first scene May twenty-seventh and you were all macho and straight and now it's June eleventh and you're gay and seem to be perfectly okay with this new discovery of yours and I'm starting to think I'm in a dream and wondering when I'm going to wake up."

Zac laughed softly at that, "It's not a dream Harry," he spoke and deep down Harry knew he was right. "I just don't see the use in hiding it or running in fear of what I am. I think maybe well maybe I always suspected it a bit. I mean when we toured with this one band I did have a crush on the lead singer but I just chalked it up as innocent and maybe this was why I never felt the sex that I had with my wife was great. It was good but never like mind blowing good...not as good as it feels when I get off with you anyway."

Harry took in Zac's words figuring that maybe in a way they made sense to him. "So does that mean you'll be leaving your wife?" he asked and well he kind of hoped Zac did leave Kate. She didn't deserve him, not when she was cheating on him with his brother.

"That's the million dollar question, huh?" Zac asked a bit sarcastically. "I should leave her because it's not right stringing her along if I'm not fully in it but she'd be devastated and I do love her on some level. I have three children with her and I can't ruin their family. Shepherd's old enough he'd question stuff and how do I willingly ruin what he's grown used too and comfortable in."

"So you're going to play happy family because of your kids?" Harry asked as a frown played on his lips. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Zac because Zac was a bit late to the whole gay thing and while right now he seemed okay with it he was still probably going to hide a bit of himself just because of his kids.

It didn't seem fair to Harry but in the end when had life ever been fair though? If life was fair Harry would be with Jacob who had never decided to give Levi a second chance and Zac would have realized he was gay a lot sooner, before marrying Kate and having children with her.

"I don't see any other option," Zac answered though his voice sounded sad now. "My kids will always be my first priority even if I'm a shitty husband to my wife."

At that Harry fell silent and he let himself get lost in the song and Zac who had now taken to humming it softly, though Harry thought Zac could probably do well singing the song too. He knew from watching Hanson videos that Zac did some cover songs really well and his favorite was probably Zac's cover of Don't Stop Believing though Niall teased him saying it was because Zac did a crotch grab.

Harry would never tell Zac that though, that ever since they had done porn together and started fooling around that he had become a bigger fan and taken to looking up videos of him on youtube. Zac would just tease him anyway more than likely. He didn't need that on top of Niall teasing him.

"You know," Zac mused after a bit. "That song is right about one thing Harry. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."

Blushing when Zac said that, Harry hid his head in Zac's neck. "Are you trying to get in my pants right now?" he asked as he left a light kiss on Zac's skin. "Because if so you don't have to quote Elton John songs to me. I'd let you fool around with me for much less than Elton songs."

Harry could hear Zac chuckle as he tightened his grip some. "No I wasn't trying to get in your pants though you sucking my cock later would be nice."

"I offered to in the shower after you sucked mine," Harry defended as he lifted his head and slowly moved away from Zac. "But maybe before bed I can suck your cock and you know I could even suck it in the morning too before you leave to go back to your wife."

Zac blushed at Harry's words as he ran a hand lazily through his hair. "I think I'd like both of those options," he admitted before chewing on his lip and Harry almost liked his shy little act. "I know my dick would."

"Of course your dick would," Harry teased as he pulled Zac in for a peck on the lips. "Now go play your game while I finish dinner," he told him once they had parted. "The sooner we eat, the sooner we can get in bed and your cock will get sucked."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at Zac as they laid in bed together Harry now chewed on his lip as he watched Zac adjust himself back in his boxers after the blow job Harry had just given him.

"You know I think you should leave Kate anyway," Harry voiced during the silence that had settled between them. "I know your kids are your top priority but your happiness should be a top one too and if she doesn't make you happy or as happy as you could be then you shouldn't stay. It's sort of like you told me on the way home from the bar last week I deserve someone who's going to drop everything just for me and well you deserve someone who can make you the happiest you've been."

Zac turned to face Harry and as his face became unreadable Harry was almost afraid he had made Zac mad or something. 

"I know what I deserve," Zac told him as they locked eyes. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to do what I deserve. I mean I don't see you actively looking for other men..men who could treat you better than Jacob. Men who did what I did today for you and dropped everything because you needed them."

Swallowing at Zac's words Harry had to bite his lip before he could say he didn't need to find anyone because maybe what he deserved was Zac. He knew saying that would just make things complicated, especially since Zac probably didn't want him, not like that and Harry was sure whatever he felt was just a crush, especially when he loved Jacob and still partly wanted the douche bag.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to do what I deserve," Harry said back sadly as he looked away from Zac. "Just because I know what I deserve," he added on before shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "Just forget I mentioned it," he said softly.

As they laid there in the silence though Harry couldn't help but wish they'd both eventually get the nerve to do what they deserved and well if Harry did maybe he'd go after Zac..maybe he could make Zac want him. But that would probably never happen.

Harry knew eventually they'd stop their pretending and end whatever this was and Harry would run to Jacob and Zac who now knew he was gay would run back to Kate or well stay with the woman who had been cheating on him. Something that Harry did think Zac deserved to know but he was too afraid to tell him.


	12. Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I'll be okay after we eat," he said and his words did nothing to soothe any fear that had built inside Zac.

Waking the next morning Zac frowned as he opened his eyes to find Harry gone from the bed they had fallen asleep in and he slowly eventually got out of bed. Reaching for his pants which he slipped over his underwear before going out of the bedroom and heading towards the living room.

The closer he got to his destination the more that the distinct smell of food hit his nostrils and he felt his stomach growl slightly. He hadn't realized he was hungry before but now he guessed he was and he wouldn't complain about eating Harry's food, he was a good cook if last night's dinner was anything to go by.

Making it to the kitchen Zac slowed in the entry way as Harry turned to face him, giving him a smile though the smile didn't reach Harry's eyes and that made a weird feeling form in Zac's stomach.

"I'm making breakfast," Harry spoke as he turned back to the stove. "I hope pancakes are okay. That's really all I have stuff here to fix. Niall and I will probably have to go shopping soon."

"Pancakes are fine," Zac nodded his head as he walked further into the kitchen. "Are you okay though?"

Harry paused at that question though he stayed turned away from Zac. "I'll be okay after we eat," he said and his words did nothing to soothe any fear that had built inside Zac. In fact they kind of made his fears worse.

"Why after we eat?" Zac questioned as he sat down in a chair at the table. "You're not one of those people who are grumpy until they eat breakfast or have coffee are you?"

"I don't like coffee much actually," Harry told him and Zac for some reason made sure to file that away in his brain. "I mean I drink it but I don't like it so no," he sighed as he shook his head. "I just..there's something I need to tell you and I want to hold off until after we eat, okay?" he finished and his okay sounded like a question to Zac and maybe it was. Maybe he wanted Zac to stop being so nosy until after they ate.

"O..okay," Zac spoke hesitating only slightly before falling silent and he stayed that way. He stayed silent through Harry bringing him a plate of pancakes and even a glass of juice. He stayed silent as they both ate and he even stayed silent as Harry did the dishes after.

But the moment the dishes were done Zac who was still seated in the chair looked up at Harry who was drying his hands off on a dish towel. "Now can we talk about whatever is bothering you?" he asked sounding a bit scared because well he was actually really scared.

Harry looked down at Zac as he nodded his head, "Might as well," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure where to start though or even how to say what I want to say."

"How about starting at the beginning of whatever it is," Zac suggested as he made himself force a smile. "The beginning is always a good place."

"The beginning," Harry repeated Zac's words and Zac watched as he swallowed a bit harder. "I was doing some thinking last night and there's some things you need to know. Things I probably should have told you when I first realized them but I was scared. I'm still scared."

Zac chewed on his lip briefly as the bad feeling once again grew in his stomach, especially upon hearing that Harry himself was scared.

"What's there to be scared of?" Zac asked trying not to sound scared. "Just tell me whatever it is you need to tell me."

Harry visibly took a deep breath before looking down slightly, "Your wife is cheating on you with your brother," he muttered out softly but Zac heard every word he had said loud and clear.

Going silent at the words, Zac also looked away from Harry as he took them in and digested them, feeling like he had been punched in the gut. But even with that feeling he didn't believe Harry...couldn't believe him. There was no way Kate was cheating on him.

Yeah she may have been distant for awhile now but Kate had always had periods of being distant. It didn't mean she was cheating. Zac was the one doing that and he did feel awful for it, even if it had made him realize he was gay in the end.

"You're lying," Zac finally spoke his words coming out harsh as he trained his gaze back on Harry who had flinched when he spoke. "You're just making that up. Kate doesn't even like Taylor so I know she wouldn't be having an affair with him."

Harry shook his head, "Not Taylor," he sighed and Zac could tell he was trying to fight off tears. "She's cheating on you with Isaac."

Again at those words Zac had that punched in the gut feeling because at least Isaac did make more sense. He had dated Kate first and sometimes Zac swore that Kate probably should have married him instead but they hadn't worked out at the time, mainly because Isaac even then had been a womanizer and was seeing Marit on the side.

"You're lying," Zac accused again, keeping his tone harsh as he stood from the chair. "Kate loves me," he said though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that too. "You're just saying this in another bid to get me to leave her because what you said last night didn't work," he spat out now getting a bit angry as he began to pace some.

"I'm not lying," Harry replied and Zac hated the sincerity in his voice. Hated that he believed his lies because they had to be lies. "I know the timing is shitty but I thought you needed to know. I even tried to tell you when I was drunk at the club that one night."

Turning to look at Harry when he mentioned that, Zac's mind did go back to that night. How he had brought up Zac not caring about his marriage when he let Harry suck his cock and then he had said Kate hadn't cared and when Zac had questioned it Harry had told him to ask his brother.

Now in retrospect it all made sense but there was no way it was true. Kate wasn't and never would cheat on him. She was too good to do that. It was Zac who was the messed up one in the marriage even if Kate was a bitch at times. 

"How do you even know this?" Zac asked as he stopped pacing. "How do you know my wife is supposedly cheating on me?"

"She and Isaac have came into my diner before," Harry answered his voice cracking slightly and Zac suspected even with his fighting he was going to break down crying soon.

Looking away from Harry again Zac shook his head. It was Isaac and Nikki who had went there, Nikki had told them about the damn diner at the start of May. Apparently Isaac had found it on his way back from the office once and there was no way Kate had been there before. Harry was lying and he was doing it to get Zac to leave Kate.

"People go to diners together all the time," Zac justified as he crossed his arms. "Doesn't mean they're having an affair."

"It does when they're making out," Harry finally snapped and as he did it was then that Zac saw the tears going down his cheek. "Your wife is having an affair with your brother Zachary and I just thought you'd like to know but obviously you just want to be in denial."

Now it was Zac who flinched at Harry's words, "I'm not in denial," he shot back as he uncrossed his arms. "I just know my wife is too good to cheat on me," he spoke and he hoped he sounded like he believed it. He did believe it. "You're just saying this stuff because you want me to leave Kate. You said as much last night and I don't think it's shitty timing. I think it's you making shit up," he accused raising his voice now. "You want me to be your replacement Jacob for real don't you? I mean that's why you keep trying to find ways to get me to leave Kate."

"That's not...I'm not..." Harry sighed as he reached up to wipe at his eyes. "That's not what this is," he said obviously finding the words he wanted now. "Maybe I do..maybe I feel something for you Zac but I don't want you as a replacement for Jacob. I do still love him too and no one could replace him. Not to mention I'm not petty enough to make up lies just to break up a marriage."

"Well you sure seem petty because that's what you're doing," Zac replied as he slowly backed away from Harry. "I should have never even pretended to be your boyfriend. May have helped me realize I was gay but I feel nothing for you," he spoke before he could even stop himself, the words making his mouth burn because they were lies. He did feel something for Harry though he wasn't sure what it was. "I think it's probably best if we not see each other for awhile," he finished as he turned his back to Harry and headed out of the kitchen.

He was almost thankful that Harry didn't follow after him as he headed back to Harry's room to get his shirt and once he had it on he headed back to the living room, stopping as he saw Harry standing at the door.

"What about if we have to do a scene together?" Harry asked through a sniffle. 

Zac looked down as he reached for the door knob, "I'll call Louis tonight and tell him I'd like to do scenes with the others for the time being," he said before opening the door.

"What about if Jacob wants to see me again?" Harry asked and this time he sounded so small and almost like he was lost. "I..he's still my weakness even if..even if I do feel something for you."

"Honestly I don't care what you do with Jacob," Zac spoke though again his words were lies because for some reason the thought of Harry with Jacob made Zac jealous. "Hell it would probably be best if you let him take you back. He may not be healthy for you but it's better than you trying to ruin my life, huh?" he asked as he went bitter again. "Maybe I should have let you just go back to him and neither of us would be in this mess at all," he said before stepping out and slamming the door behind him.

Pausing slightly for a bit, Zac took several deep breaths before heading outside to his truck and once he got in he put the key in the ignition but he didn't start it up right away. Instead he sat there and leaned his head against the steering wheel as he finally let himself cry.

Though he wasn't sure why he was crying or even why the thought of not seeing Harry hurt. He could admit that he did feel something for the boy but he didn't love him and he didn't believe what he had said about Kate. So why the fuck was he crying and why did it feel like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest?


	13. Public Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "But it's probably a good thing we're already talking about Zac. I was mentioning him while you were off committing murder in your mind."

Harry did his best not to glare as he stood behind the counter at the diner where he worked, his eyes glued on Kate who was there with Isaac and they were sharing a booth, sitting close together and occasionally kissing and every time they kissed Harry swore he got even more angry.

In the end it was all her fault he hadn't seen Zac in a week. Well it was sort of her fault anyway. If he hadn't decided to tell Zac the truth about her cheating which had been risky but Zac hadn't believed him and even if he had Harry wasn't sure Zac would have truly left her anyway, not when it seemed he cared more about keeping his family together than being happy himself.

But still Harry blamed Kate because she was cheating with Isaac and he had chosen to tell Zac and Zac had as much as called him a liar and walked out of Harry's life. Keeping good on avoiding him as he had indeed requested to do scenes with everyone but him so of course Louis had decided to put him with Zayn because besides Harry everyone loved watching Zac with Zayn.

"Are you even listening to a word I say Harold?" Louis asked breaking Harry from his thoughts and Harry looked back at him, blushing because no he hadn't been listening to anything Louis was telling him. "Of course you weren't," Louis seemed to deduce as he looked over at Kate and Isaac. "Too busy killing them with your mind."

"That's Zac's wife and his brother," Harry whispered low enough so that only Louis could hear him and a look of realization passed on Louis' face.

"So she really is cheating," Louis muttered out as he turned back to Harry. "I mean...well Zac sorta told me why he was avoiding you. That you lied about his wife cheating."

Harry wanted to laugh at that but instead he bit his lip, "Yeah well I didn't lie," he spoke as he shook his head. "As you can see."

"As I can see," Louis nodded before taking a long drink from the water he had ordered. "But it's probably a good thing we're already talking about Zac. I was mentioning him while you were off committing murder in your mind."

"What about him?" Harry asked knowing this time he'd have to pay attention or Louis might not mention it again or he'd get mad if he had too. Harry knew Louis' attitude well enough.

Louis chewed his lip almost looking as if he was contemplating retelling what he had already said. "Jacob's been asking questions about him," he finally revealed. "Wanting to know more about your boyfriend. What his real name is cause he knows it isn't Zachary Steele and he wants to know why Zac looks so familiar yet he can't place the face."

Harry paused at Louis' words because Jacob bugging Louis at least explained why Harry hadn't heard from him lately, which of course he wasn't complaining about.

"Did you lie?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow knowing it probably wouldn't be good if Jacob knew who Zac really was. That he was famous and that he was married to a woman...had kids with her.

Though at the thought of Kate he again looked at her briefly before looking back at Louis, hoping that Louis would tell him he had lied.

"Of course I lied H," Louis smiled a genuine smile that reached his eyes and it was the smile that had first made Harry fall in love with him and also made him wonder why sometimes they hadn't worked out. Though he knew the answer to that. They had just been too young and naive and they had slowly drifted apart. "Probably sure Zac could sue me if I told his identity to anyone outside of the business."

Smiling slightly Harry reached over to pat Louis' hand softly, "I would have killed you as well if you told him the truth," he said before moving his hand away from Louis'. "Also really wish Jacob would just go back to his husband and leave me alone. Kind of regret ever being with him in the first place now."

"I thought you still loved Jacob," Louis spoke sounding genuinely confused. "Wasn't that the reason for the whole rouse with Zac?"

"I did," Harry said stopping when he realized he had said it in past tense and he knew he had to fix his error before Louis caught it and questioned him. "I do," he finally said knowing he couldn't admit that maybe in the brief time Zac was in his life that a part of what he felt for Jacob had lessened, only slightly.

"Mhmm," Louis hummed as if he didn't believe Harry's lies and of course Louis could see through him. Always had been able too. "How about the truth Harold?"

Harry heaved a sigh as he turned away from Louis' acting like he was really doing some work. "I guess..I mean being around Zac, having him as my fallback fake guy. I guess it made some feelings develop," he confessed and even though he wasn't looking at Louis he could feel his cheeks getting hot as he blushed at his admission.

"Color me shocked," Louis spoke sounding less than shocked and Harry finally turned to face him, feeling a bit confused. "Oh don't give me that confused look," Louis muttered though he sounded stern and scolding. "I know you Harry and I know how easy you develop feelings for someone. Not to mention Zac always was your celebrity crush, it was bound to happen."

Blushing more Harry knew Louis had a point though he didn't want to admit it out loud, though he could to himself and maybe that was even more of a reason that he blamed Kate for everything at the moment. She was the reason he had lost someone he was beginning to develop feelings for. Someone who helped him forget what he felt for Jacob.

She'd probably also be the reason that in the end Harry went running back to Jacob since he didn't see Zac coming back any time soon.

At that thought, Harry turned his attention back to the booth where Kate was and he watched as Isaac stood up, walking to the door and before Kate could move an inch Harry was moving from behind the counter he was at and walking towards her.

"You know," Harry started when he reached where Kate was. "If I were you I'd be more discreet on where I have my affairs."

Excuse me?" Kate asked with a bit of venom in her tone as she turned to glare at Harry and maybe Harry should have used his better judgement before talking to her.

Blushing more Harry had to tell himself to stand his ground. Not to waver under her stare. "I'm a fan of your husband's band," he spoke telling a half lie. "And I know the man you were just in here with wasn't your husband and is in fact his brother. Now imagine if I happen to snap a picture the next time and leak it to the press that Zac Hanson's wife is getting all chummy with her very married brother-in-law."

Kate blushed at that, her demeanor changing slightly, "You wouldn't," she stammered as she shook her head.

"Oh he would," Louis piped up as he came to stand beside Harry. "Or I would," he added on as he shrugged his shoulders, holding out his phone to Kate. "Already took a picture of you two today actually," he said with a smirk and even Harry looked at him in disbelief because he hadn't seen Louis take a picture.

Looking back at Kate, Harry had saw that she went pale and he almost wanted to smirk but he was able to keep himself from doing so.

"You two can't do that," Kate muttered as she shook her head, not taking Louis' phone but looking at the picture. "It'll ruin my marriage and Isaac's."

"Well honey, maybe you should think about where you have your affairs," Louis told her as he put his phone away. "If you're going to be so public then you should know you may get caught."

Kate again shook her head before pushing past Louis and Harry, "I...just no," she stated obviously still in disbelief as she walked out the doors and Harry rolled his eyes at her before turning to look at Louis.

"Someone had to back you up before you got yourself in a corner," Louis explained as he gave Harry a smile. "And I needed something to show Zac after he films with Zayn tonight."

Hearing that Zac was filming with Zayn, Harry did his best to hide the fact that maybe he was a bit jealous because he kind of missed filming with Zac. "Y..you don't have to show Zac," he told Louis as he shook his head. "He shouldn't find out that way. If Kate's so messy that she cheats in public one of these days she is gonna mess up and he'll catch her all on his own."

"So you don't want me to show Zac the proof?" Louis asked clearly in disbelief of Harry's words.

Harry shook his head no before walking back to the counter. "Like I said, he'll find out on his own."

"But you're going to be miserable until then Styles," Louis called out as he walked towards the doors to leave. "I don't like a miserable friend or a miserable porn star. Hard to get you in the right mood for scenes when you're miserable."

Laughing at that Harry didn't say anything though. He just watched Louis leave and he hoped Louis listened to him because as much as he wanted Zac to know the truth and know that Harry hadn't been lying he didn't feel that Louis showing him a picture of Isaac and Kate making out was the right way to go about things.


	14. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Things she does or says?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took forever to happen. Hopefully the next one won't be so long wait wise.

Sitting in the kitchen as he looked at things on his laptop, Zac raised an eyebrow as he watched Kate and the way she was scrubbing way too harshly at the dish she was washing. Just another thing he found odd about her behavior ever since she had arrived home from lunch with Nikki.

"Is everything okay Katie?" Zac asked and his words made Kate jump as she looked at him, a blush on her cheeks.

"Why wouldn't things be okay Zac?" Kate questioned not really answering his question. Instead she had asked one of her own.

Which to him seemed like a defense thing, like something was wrong and she didn't want to say what it was that was bothering her. His brain not helping it when it went to Harry and how Harry had told him Kate was cheating. Something he refused to believe.

There was just no way the woman who was basically the embodiment of being perfect was capable of cheating on him and especially not with Isaac.

"I don't know, maybe because you've been weird ever since your lunch date with Nikki," Zac answered deciding not to pull a Kate and just ask another question. Even if he had a lot of shit to hide from her, shit that could probably make her leave him and take the kids.

Both things he didn't want because even if he didn't love her he loved his kids and didn't want to lose them.

Kate shook her head at that, "Nikki and I just got into an argument," she answered finally though there was just something off about her words and it wasn't lost on Zac that she avoided eye contact with him though she was still looking his way.

Like she was afraid if they were making eye contact Zac would really know she was lying.

"About what?" Zac kept his questioning up even though he had the sinking feeling that his wife was lying to him.

"Does it matter what?" Kate snapped as she turned away from him. "We just argued and that is that. What is this twenty fucking questions Zachary?" she muttered and Zac almost wanted to call her out on using a curse word since she always tried to scold him when he used them.

Rolling his eyes Zac looked back at his laptop, "No but I'm sorry for caring why my wife is upset," he told her hoping that he could make her feel guilty, especially since that was usually what she was good at with him.

Kate sighed at that. "I know you cared about why I was upset but I don't know okay, it just feels like you were being too nosy."

"Too nosy?" Zac asked sounding indignant to a degree. "Too fucking nosy? No that would be me continuing to pry instead of stopping when you snapped at me. Too nosy would be me stalking you every time you go out to make sure rumors I have heard about you aren't true."

"Rumors?" Kate asked her voice sounding small all of a sudden and as Zac looked up at her she looked paler than she normally was and Zac got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Like maybe again that Harry was right but no because Kate was too perfect to cheat and hopefully Isaac wouldn't be so cruel as to do him like that. They were brothers even if they weren't as close as he and Taylor were.

Zac nodded his head as he kept eying Kate, the bad feeling only getting worse. "That you're cheating on me with some unknown man," he revealed not wanting to give away all of what he knew. "I saw some stuff on a fan website," he lied hoping that she bought it.

Kate swallowed hard as she forced a smile, "I'd never cheat on you Zachary," she told him and maybe he wanted to believe it still but her whole demeanor when she spoke, well it said volumes for him. More than anything Harry had said to him.

Made him think that maybe she was sleeping with Isaac. Maybe his wife and his brother were both betraying him and he had been a fool this whole time.

"I know," Zac told her though deep down he didn't know that she wouldn't.

Not anymore because right now he was beginning to doubt just how perfect his wife truly was.

"Then why even bring it up Zachary?" Kate questioned with a raised eyebrow. Like she was doubting the lie he had just told her.

Looking away Zac chewed on his lip as he tried to think of a lie to tell her, something that she would believe but right now he wasn't sure if she'd believe anything he said and he was almost regretting even opening his mouth in the first place.

"Because I was just using an example," Zac defended hoping he sounded believable. "I mean you use them on me all the time when we argue. Can't I do it for once?" he asked knowing that he had her there.

Kate did always use rumors she heard sometimes as examples when they had argued before. Zac figured he was due a one time at doing the same and giving her a taste of her own medicine. Something she clearly didn't like too well it seemed.

Kate went silent after that and as she turned away from him, Zac guessed that their argument and the conversation altogether was done with. That somehow she had decided without him that they were done talking about it and heaving a sigh Zac decided not to dig himself deeper in a hole.

Instead he went back to work on his computer at least for a bit. But eventually he turned it on and stood up.

"I'm going to go shower now. You probably don't have to save dinner for me," Zac told her as he walked closer to her, letting his arms wrap around her waist once he was close enough and he didn't miss the way she cringed at his touch.

An action that hurt him even if maybe he had realized he was gay and didn't love her like he should. He didn't like the knowledge though that he made his own wife cringe at times.

"You're not going to be here for dinner?" Kate questioned as she turned her head slightly to look at him.

Zac shook his head, "No, remember I told you last night I have a last minute meeting with an old friend I grew up with," he said knowing he was lying and he should probably feel guilty but he didn't. "Did you really forget because that is so unlike the Katie I know and love."

Kate blushed at his words, "I guess I did," she confessed with a tiny smile. "Guess the fight with Nikki just has my brain everywhere."

"Guess it does," Zac laughed before leaning in to kiss her cheek and after that he soon headed upstairs to shower and get ready.

Already feeling a bit nervous for the scene he was filming tonight with Zayn. A scene where Zayn would be giving him a rimjob.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting in his truck which was now parked near 3CG, Zac chewed on his lip as he looked down at his phone. Knowing he still had an hour until he had to be at the hotel where the scene was being filmed and in that hour he decided he'd call Nikki himself.

Maybe get some answers and see for sure if Kate was telling the truth, something he needed so that bad feeling he had could die. A bad feeling he wanted to blame Harry for but in the end it had all been on Kate and her actions tonight.

Biting his lip a bit harder, Zac dialed Nikki's cell phone, putting the phone to his ear and hoping she answered as well as hoping that maybe his brother wasn't nearby because if what Harry said was true he could tell Kate if he knew that Zac was doing detective work.

Which would probably lead to an angry Kate. Angrier than what she was tonight anyway.

"Hello?" Nikki answered after the fourth ring.

"Hey Nikki, it's me Zac."

"I know," Nikki laughed and Zac felt his cheeks getting hot. "I saw the caller id."

"Oh," Zac stated because of course she had, he should have known. "Umm I'm glad you answered though. I was just calling to see exactly what you and my wife talked about over lunch today that had her so upset. She said you two argued but wouldn't say what about or anything."

After his question, the line seemed to fall dead for a bit and Zac had thought for a second that maybe Nikki had hung up on him and with the way his night was going it could be believable.

"We didn't have lunch together," Nikki finally spoke sounding as if she was walking around. "I was home with both kids because they were sick," she explained and yeah her words had done nothing to kill his bad feeling.

Instead they only made his feeling worse.

"I guess this confirms what I suspected though," Nikki continued speaking as if she took Zac's silence as permission. "Natalie said Kate's been weird lately too and I don't know how to tell you this Zac but we both kind of think she could be cheating. There's so many things she does or says that we just can't help but think it."

Zac heaved a soft sigh taking in her words as his mind replayed what Harry said just a week ago and he was almost tempted to tell Nikki that yeah he knew because he had heard something similar from someone else recently as well as add on the bit about Isaac.

But deep down he knew that saying that over the phone wasn't good nor was now a good time either.

"Things she does or says?" Zac questioned just playing dumb but his question made Nikki sigh almost like she was second guessing saying anything.

"It's hard to say over the phone," Nikki told him before sighing again. "We could meet up for lunch tomorrow though, I'm sure I could get a babysitter for the kids."

Zac again chewed on his lip as he considered Nikki's offer.

"That sounds like something I can do," Zac agreed his voice going soft before saying a goodbye to Nikki and hanging up.

Laying his phone in a cup holder after he had hung up Zac leaned against his seat feeling even worse about Kate and her maybe infidelity now that he had talked to Nikki...again feeling like maybe he was Kate's fool but then again maybe he wasn't since he was sorta cheating on Kate too.

Doing sex scenes for porn with other men as well as the stuff with Harry that hadn't even been for porn.

But god he had just wanted to think that one of them in this marriage had been perfect and that Kate wouldn't have done him like that even if she could be cruel with her words.

Not to mention he hated thinking his own brother, his own flesh and blood could have willingly started an affair with his wife. Even if Isaac knew that Zac was a shitty husband who sometimes did neglect Kate long before the porn stuff and long before realizing he was gay.


	15. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Because what I needed to see you for is Zac related as well Harry darling."

Harry who had been home for awhile looked up from the book he was using to study for an exam in his college courses. Giving a glare to his phone which was ringing and had distracted him from his studying.

Half expecting it to be Jacob calling because ever since Zac had disappeared from his life Jacob had become a constant bother at least until he had started bugging Louis. But when he had been bugging Harry he had been assuming things like Zac and Harry had broken up even if he was asking Louis questions to find out who Zac was and well his assumptions were sort of right even if they had never really been dating. Their friendship had ended as had the benefits part of it.

All because Harry was stupid and just couldn't keep the knowledge of Zac's cheating wife to himself like he should have. Would have been easier because at least in some ways he'd still have Zac in his life.

Something he missed and not just because he was getting weak in refusing what Jacob wanted but because he missed Zac. Someone who in their short time together he had found himself attached too, which maybe well maybe he got attached so quickly because he had always grown up with a boyhood crush on Zac.

A crush that had grown with all the sexual acts they did together.

But as Harry came out of his thoughts and reached for his phone, he furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Louis' name on his screen and he accepted the call quickly. Almost too quick mainly because he knew Louis was filming the Zac and Zayn scene tonight and what if something bad had happened?

What if Zac had gotten hurt on the way to the hotel and god Harry hated how his mind jumped to something bad.

"Harry?" Louis questioned before Harry could even speak. "I need you to come to the hotel asap."

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked hating the way his worry shined through the tone he used.

"Something like that, now just come!"

Before Harry could respond to that the line went dead and Harry heaved a sigh. Closing the book he had been studying out of before standing from where he had been sitting on the couch.

Moving down the hall to his bedroom too quickly because well he was a bit vain and didn't want to leave the house in sweatpants and a frumpy shirt.

Even if he was worried that something was wrong with Zac. If it meant seeing Zac and he was at least conscious or would be at some point Harry didn't want to look like shit.

A true testament to how much he had fallen for Zac. His ability to want to impress him even if he was hurt and pissed at Harry.

Once he was changed and satisfied with how he looked, Harry exited his room. Going towards the front door as he grabbed his keys along the way.

But before he could even step outside he came to an abrupt halt when he came face to face with Jacob who gave him a smug little smirk. A smirk that Harry knew well.

"Well this is perfect timing," Jacob spoke as he eyed Harry with a hint of something that made Harry feel uneasy.

"No, it really isn't," Harry admitted as he shook his head. "I have to go and meet Louis. It's something important," he said keeping things vague.

Knowing he'd never trust Jacob with the truth, that there was an emergency possibly having to do with Zac and he was needed.

"Zac related?" Jacob asked as his smirk grew. "Because what I needed to see you for is Zac related as well Harry darling," he drawled out as he stepped closer to Harry. His hand resting on Harry's waist.

An action that made Harry swallow hard because he didn't like the closeness. Hadn't asked for it and he hated the way his body wanted more. Because despite his crush and maybe feelings for Zac, his body and a part of him would probably always want Jacob.

No matter how sleazy Harry knew he was.

Raising an eyebrow Harry reached his hand down to move Jacob's off him, never once breaking eye contact. "And what do you need to see me about Zac for?"

"Because I know who he is," Jacob spoke making Harry stop breathing or at least he felt that way. "I know he isn't your boyfriend and I know he is really Zac Hanson from the band Hanson. Has a wife and three children...wonder what the press would do if they know one of the Hanson golden boys was filming porn?"

Swallowing hard at that Harry got the insinuation. Jacob in his own way was threatening to go to the press with what he knew.

"You wouldn't," Harry stated though deep down he knew he would. He'd do it and he wouldn't care one bit about it.

Because Jacob was that much of a royal douche. After all he had ruined his own marriage twice for Harry. What would it hurt if he ruined someone else's marriage, life and maybe career...even if Zac's own wife was doing a bang up job in ruining their marriage too.

Jacob nodded his head as his hand went back to Harry's waist, "Oh but I would," he added on as he slowly backed Harry back inside of the apartment. Somehow finding a way to shut the door behind him after he had. "But I'll keep silent for a price."

"What price would that be?" Harry questioned already having a feeling that he knew. Of course he knew but he wanted confirmation.

"I think you know what I want Harry darling," Jacob told him as he leaned even closer. Almost letting their mouths touch. "I want you to have sex with me. Right here, right now."

Harry swallowed hard again as he took in Jacob's words. Wondering if this was worth Jacob's silence. Was his own self worth, worth Jacob not exposing the truth?

"And if we have sex you won't tell the media what you know?"

"I promise on my life," Jacob told him as he smirked again letting his forehead finally rest against Harry's. "I'll keep silent on Zachary Steele being Zachary Hanson from the band Hanson."

Closing his eyes Harry took several deep breaths. Knowing he wanted to question Jacob more. Ask him how he knew the truth now, how he had finally cracked it all but then again at the same time he was scared to stand here and question him.

Afraid if he did that Jacob would change his mind and tell the truth. That sex which Harry knew he'd give because he didn't want Zac's life ruined, wouldn't be enough.

But before he could even give his answer to Jacob, that yes he'd have sex with Jacob. His phone rang again and he pulled away, opening his eyes as he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulling it out.

Expecting it to be Louis again, telling him to hurry up and get his ass to the hotel. Hating that he'd have to tell Louis a lie about something coming up because the truth would only make Louis more angry at him.

Angry and disappointed that he'd caved and gave into Jacob's requests for him to come back to him.

But this time as he looked down at the screen it wasn't Louis' name he saw. It was Zac's name and his breathing once again felt like it had stopped as he turned his eyes to Jacob. Letting him know he needed to answer this before he could do anything.

"Zac?" Harry asked into the phone after he had hit talk and put the phone to his ear. "You're actually calling me?" he questioned now wondering what in the hell had happened at the hotel.

Maybe he had been wrong and it was Zayn who was in trouble.

"Harry...fuck Louis said you were on your way," Zac spoke ignoring Harry's words to him and maybe Harry was crazy but he thought he heard a sob in Zac's voice. Like he was crying. "I...just right now I need you here with me and you aren't here yet and please just come," he spoke and clearly he was rambling and he was crying.

The crying breaking Harry's heart as well as being enough to make Harry's decision easier now. Especially knowing that Zac needed him.

Though he could only hope his decision didn't make things worse for Zac. That his whole life didn't wind up ruined.

"I'm on my way, okay," Harry spoke trying to keep his tone reassuring. "Just breathe and just hold on," he said before hanging up as he looked back at Jacob.

"So you're really going to let me ruin Zac's life?" Jacob asked clearly realizing that Harry was indeed going to leave. That he was going to run to Zac who needed him.

"I guess I hope you have a bit of decency," Harry muttered as he put his phone away, moving away from Jacob as he went towards the front door again. "You can see yourself out Jacob and go to hell on the way," he added on just for good measure.

Because deep down Harry knew Jacob had no decency. He'd run to the press and tell them about Zac and everything would fall apart worse than what it was.

But Harry hoped that maybe since whatever was wrong that Zac wanted him right now, well maybe he'd also want him once the truth was out. Then again maybe this was a one off thing and Zac would go back to being pissed at him for supposedly lying about Kate.

Because Zac needed to believe the good in his wife and think bad of Harry.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Harry who finally made it to the hotel room, after of course having to text Louis that he had arrived and needed the room number, took a deep breath as he raised a hand to knock on the door.

Raising an eyebrow as Louis opened the door and moved aside, Harry slipped inside as he let out his breath and looked Louis over curiously.

"What's wrong with Zac?" he blurted out as he looked around the room. Seeing a half naked Zayn on the bed.

"He had a panic attack mid scene," Louis explained with a shake of his head. "Right before Zayn could start to eat out his ass. He just started crying and breathing heavily and he's barricaded himself in the bathroom where he has thrown up twice."

Harry frowned at that information, "It's nerves," he stated as he walked towards the bathroom door. "He wants this trust me has told me about his fantasies of what he'd like to do with me but he's nervous because he has never done this before."

"Yeah well nerves or not he wants...needs you," Louis said as he once again shook his head. "Asked for you first but I was going to suggest it since I know he's comfortable with you. Just try to talk to him. See if he wants to continue the scene and if not we can just replace him with you and Zayn."

Nodding his head Harry knocked on the bathroom door softly.

"Zac," he spoke after knocking. "I'm here finally. Can you please let me in?" he asked hoping Zac hadn't changed his mind.

That he still wanted Harry and Harry hadn't made the trip for nothing. Especially not when he had turned down an offer from Jacob to have sex in exchange for his silence.

A silence he was probably breaking right this moment and tomorrow Zac would be having a bigger panic attack as his life fell apart and somehow he'd probably find a way to blame Harry again.

Even if it was him who came up with the fake boyfriend rouse which was the real reason Jacob was showing just how much of a douche he was.


	16. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Zac no longer seeing the panic attack he had earlier as a bad thing.

Zac who had been sitting in the bathroom after running into it mid scene and getting sick, looked warily towards the door as he heard Harry on the other side.

Harry having finally shown up after both he and Louis had contacted him and Zac knew he should move to open it but now as he sat here he was feeling a bit ashamed. Ashamed that he had, had a panic attack over the thought of being rimmed because hadn't he wanted that?

He had literally once watched a video of Zayn rimming Harry and gotten off. Wondered during that video what it would be like to have his ass eaten out and tonight when it was close to happening he had choked. Running to the bathroom and getting sick.

Asking Louis pathetically through the door to call Harry because despite being angry at Harry he knew Harry made him comfortable. Had never really pushed him to do things outside of his comfort limit.

Not even the night they filmed their first scene together.

"Zac," Harry spoke again. "Please open the door so I know you are okay."

Taking a deep breath Zac moved from his sitting position. Standing up and going to the bathroom door which he unlocked and then opened. Revealing a very worried looking Harry who barged in once the door was open.

Leaving Zac surprised by how quick he had came in but once he recovered he moved to shut and lock the door again. Not wanting Louis or Zayn to hear this conversation or even see him really.

He felt like such an idiot for how he had reacted and he was afraid they probably thought the same now. After all he was sure it wasn't every day someone panicked before getting their ass eaten out by a hot man. He was sure he wouldn't be surprised if after tonight Louis never wanted him to film another porno again.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked before Zac could even say anything and his worry was so so evident. From the way he looked to the tone of his voice.

Zac nodded his head as he moved to sit on the edge of the sink, "I think I'm okay now," he admitted. "I just feel like an idiot because I...fuck I got so nervous right as Zayn was about to...you know lick my ass and I just started breathing really hard and I was close to tears. Ran in here where I got sick twice before calming some after calling you."

"So you calmed down after you called me?" Harry asked as he moved to stand between Zac's legs. Letting a hand go to rest against Zac's cheek and Zac shut his eyes automatically at the touch.

His body having just missed the simple things that came with Harry. Like the small touches and the way even if he was younger he made Zac feel safe. Never once had judged him not even when he was still denying his sexuality to himself.

"Yeah I did," Zac whispered as he opened his eyes but he refused to look up at Harry. "Your voice it just calmed me."

Harry laughed softly and Zac without even looking at him could already envision the shit eating grin he probably had on his face. His dimples popping out as he grinned.

"I don't think anyone has ever told me that before," Harry told him sounding honest. The information surprising Zac because Harry had such a calming voice or at least to Zac he did.

Maybe that said something for what Zac felt for Harry but Zac didn't want to think about that. Wasn't ready to face the fact that he could have fallen for Harry in the brief time he had known him.

"Well it's true," Zac stated as he looked up at Harry finally. "I miss you," he sighed out finally as he shook his head. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Zac," Harry smiled as he let his hand fall from Zac's cheek. Zac already missing the contact. "I'm sorry I mean for what happened that made us argue," he said and Zac knew he was doing his best to keep from saying he was sorry for accusing Kate of cheating.

Something Zac himself was starting to suspect after his conversation with Nikki on the phone and something maybe he'd suspect even more after meeting Nikki tomorrow.

Though Zac still didn't want to think Isaac could betray him like that. Isaac was his brother and brothers just didn't hurt each other like that and why would Isaac even cheat on Nikki? Nikki was far better than Kate in how she treated people not to mention looks wise she was mind blowing gorgeous and if Zac was straight maybe he would have went for a woman like Nikki.

Instead he had landed with the girl who was just always around because maybe subconsciously he had always known he was gay.

Nodding his head Zac let out a sigh. "I forgive you," he told him refusing to admit just yet to Harry that he suspected Harry was right.

Didn't want to say he was wrong until he knew for sure.

Harry smiled more at being told he was forgiven. Almost resembling a kid in a candy store.

"So you think you can go do that scene now?" Harry questioned quickly changing the subject even if he seemed happy that he'd been forgiven. Which made Zac think he was afraid that if they talked more about things and end up arguing again.

Probably because while he was sorry he hadn't been sorry for accusing Kate of cheating because he was probably right.

"Will you...can you stay?" Zac asked him as they locked eyes. I just want to be able to look over and see you behind the camera. "It might help me."

Harry must have been taken aback by Zac's request because his mouth open and closed several times. Seeming like he was lost for words.

"I mean I've never been asked to stay when someone filmed a scene before," Harry told him as his cheeks started to get pink. "Never really wanted to be there when a scene was filmed before. I'm almost afraid I may get hard if I watch this."

Pouting some Zac reached out as he pulled Harry a bit closer. Leaning in to kiss him on the lips, Harry eagerly returning the kiss as his hands made claim to Zac's hair.

"Please," Zac whispered into the kiss somehow still able to pout against Harry's lips. "Stay for me," he said in between kisses.

Harry pulled away finally as he looked Zac over. A look of debate scrawled perfectly on his face. Like a war was raging in his mind on if he should stay or not. Zac hoping beyond hope that what he wanted won out and Harry stayed.

Knowing if Harry stayed it could make this scene easier for him.

"Fine, I'll stay," Harry nodded as a smirk appeared on his lips. "But I have an idea I am going to run by Louis and Zayn okay," he told him and Zac raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get to hear the idea?" Zac asked him as he stood from the sink.

Harry shook his head as he moved to the bathroom door. Unlocking it before slipping out, Zac following behind him at least until Harry went over to the table where Zayn and Louis were seated.

That was when Zac parted from him, heading to the bed to wait so that they could start the scene once more. Though he still maybe felt like an idiot. Hoped Zayn and Louis didn't see him as one but they hadn't laughed at him when he came out so maybe that was a good sign.

When the talk between Harry, Louis, and Zayn got done Zac raised an eyebrow when both Harry and Zayn walked to the bed. Realization on what idea Harry had hitting him when they both also sat down on the bed too.

Putting Zac in the middle of a Harry and Zayn sandwich, something he found he wasn't opposed to at all. Kind of liked it really if he was being honest with himself.

Harry only gave Zac a smirk before leaning in to kiss at his neck once Louis went back to the camera and turned it on. "Suck my cock," he whispered softly. So soft that Zac almost hadn't heard him but the words and the image in his head were enough to make Zac hard again.

Going down on Harry being something that he liked and he could do that.

But before he could say anything Zayn had reached out and turned his head, pulling him into a kiss. A kiss Zac returned just as eagerly as Harry had returned his in the bathroom.

A moan coming out of him as both Harry and Zayn let their hands go down to the boxers Zac was wearing. Both of them working to rub him until he was fully hard. His erection straining against the confines of the loose boxers which didn't feel as loose right now.

Zac's eyes falling shut as Harry continued using his mouth on his neck and Zayn kept kissing him. His body not sure what it liked best. The feeling of two people kissing him at the same time or the feeling of both their hands on his cock.

Feeling Zayn pull away from the kiss Zac whimpered though his whimper died down when Harry's lips moved up and he turned his head instinctively his lips meeting Harry's in a slow kiss.

His hands lifting finally to move to the shirt Harry had on. Wanting to get Harry naked so he could start sucking on that cock of his.

Zac's mouth practically watering now at how much he wanted Harry's cock in his mouth. Had also missed this too when he hadn't seen Harry. Missed doing sexual things with him like sucking his cock or stroking him. Even that new thing they had done the last time they were together when they had rubbed their cocks together.

The kissing back and forth seemed to continue after he kissed Harry the first time. Something that continued at least until they were all finally naked and after they were naked Harry moved to get in the center of the bed.

Zac finding a way to slink up after him getting on all fours with his ass up in the air. His mouth so effortlessly and maybe a bit eagerly wrapping around Harry's waiting cock.

His brain becoming faintly aware of Zayn behind him. His fingers opening up Zac's ass cheeks and Zac moaned around Harry's cock as he felt Zayn's mouth finally connect with his hole.

His body loving this new feeling. Especially when Zayn's tongue began to lick at him a feeling he hadn't ever had before and fuck was it hot.

Zac not sure if he could properly suck Harry off but he was going to try. So he closed his eyes as he began to move his mouth around Harry's length. Shivering when Harry let his fingers go to Zac's hair and once again Zac moaned out around him.

Harry moaning soon after too as he pulled on Zac's hair and between that and Zayn continuing to lick at him Zac began to rut his hips down onto the mattress.

Needing some sort of release of his own. Not sure if he could come untouched tonight. His body wanting to touch something, anything so he could come.

An action that at this rate might not be that far off.

Moving his mouth a bit faster on Harry, Zac rutted his hips against the mattress at a fast rate. His eyes closing tighter when Zayn slipped a finger inside of him after licking for a bit and again it was another new sensation to Zac. One that didn't feel bad at all though it did sort of hurt.

Less than he expected it would and the pain did slowly go away as Zayn made a rhythm with his finger. A rhythm that matched Zac's rutting.

"Faster," Harry commanded as he pulled on Zac's hair. "Suck me faster I'm so close," he groaned as Zac seemingly obeyed him.

Zac sucking Harry in time to his rutting as well. Wondering who would come first tonight him or Harry.

That question answered when Zayn removed his finger from Zac. Putting his tongue back on his hole, Zac feeling a familiar burn right before coming hard and fast onto the covers of the hotel bed. Feeling slight pity for whatever maid would have to clean this room.

Though it wasn't long after he came that Harry followed after him. Zac keeping his mouth on Harry until he was done.

Zac's mouth popping off Harry's cock after he had swallowed all the come Harry had to give and after he had done that both of them seemed to eye each other before looking at Zayn, seeing that he was still hard.

Harry's brain working on the same level as Zac's as they somehow both moved on Zayn at the same time. Both of them wanting to suck on Zayn's cock and make him come. Give him the same kind of release they had just had.

Zac no longer seeing the panic attack he had earlier as a bad thing. Instead it seemed it had turned into a good thing as he was getting to suck two cocks tonight. Zac only realizing then that maybe he really liked giving blow jobs as much as he had once thought he liked going down on Kate.

Kate never really having liked Zac going down on her though. She had always seemed to make up some reason why he couldn't.

But no, he refused to think of Kate right now. Didn't want thoughts of the wife who was maybe cheating on him to ruin the ending of this scene for him.


	17. Wait For Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I just figured maybe you still weren't past all the hurtful things I said when we fought over Kate."

Harry who had stepped out of the shower hours after the filming of the threesome scene had been done just looked at his own reflection in the mirror. A part of him knowing he needed to tell Zac about Jacob's threats but not even sure how to do so.

A part of him also wondering if he should anyway. Maybe Jacob was just lying and he wouldn't expose Zac but then again maybe he would.

Something that terrified Harry because Zac didn't deserve to be exposed publicly. He didn't deserve it even if he had gotten himself into this mess by doing porn in the first place and being a public figure.

A public figure who was married even if his wife was cheating on him for a bit before he had seemingly started doing the same to her.

But still no one deserved a public scandal when they were celebrities.

Hearing a knock on the door Harry knew it was Zac. After all they were the only two left here at the hotel. Zayn and Louis having left while both of them had just decided to stay here for the night. Harry hoping it wasn't awkward not just from the secret he was semi keeping but also because they were still just getting past their argument.

"Come in," Harry said softly turning his head as he watched Zac step inside. A slow smile appearing on Zac's lips as he looked at Harry who was still naked.

Harry's cheeks getting hot at the realization even if this certainly wasn't the first time Zac had seen him naked.

"Was I taking too long?" Harry asked knowing Zac had needed to get in here to shower as well before they went to bed. Zac had told him as much when he warned him in a fake huffy voice not to use all the hot water.

Harry hadn't used all the hot water either which was a first for him because he loved his hot water. It was something Gemma always complained about. How he took all the hot water from her and he always lovingly reminded his sister if she wanted hot water she should shower first.

Then she'd have hot water.

He swore sometimes his sister came close to punching him back then.

Zac shook his head, "No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said as he walked closer to Harry. Close enough that he could touch him but he didn't.

Harry hating that he wanted him too. He wanted Zac's arms around him and his lips on him again because maybe it would calm his mind.

Make him forget Jacob's threats which were back and haunting him like a damn ghost. Reminding him that in the end he may be responsible if Zac got outed for porn because he chose Zac over Jacob.

He came running for a man who he had developed such deep feelings for over such a short period of time.

"Okay?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" he asked as he fully turned to face Zac now.

Their eyes locked after that and again all Harry wanted was for Zac to hold him or kiss him. He just craved the touch of the other man so much in this very moment and it was all so weird. Then again when weren't things weird in Harry's life.

He really couldn't pinpoint an exact moment when they weren't.

"You seemed off after the scene ended," Zac shrugged as he broke eye contact. "I just figured maybe you still weren't past all the hurtful things I said when we fought over Kate."

Shaking his head Harry sighed, "No, no, I'm past that," he said honestly because he was and deep down he got why Zac had been reluctant to see anything bad about his wife. "I do have something else on my mind right now though that I guess is worrying me. Giving me a troubled mind with fast racing thoughts," he admitted watching as Zac looked back at him curiously.

"You want to talk about it?" Zac questioned with a raised eyebrow and god did Harry want to talk about. Wanted to tell him how tomorrow he could wake up and his life could be in shambles because of a decision that Harry had made.

Yet Harry didn't tell him. Instead he shook his head no and forced a smile.

"I'll be fine," he lied because he wasn't sure he would be but he also didn't want to kill whatever happiness Zac had right now.

Especially if Jacob was just lying to make Harry afraid.

Zac looked at Harry skeptically, like he didn't believe his words and he shouldn't have. Harry just hoped he didn't grill him anymore because he was sure he'd cave under the pressure.

"I know you're lying," Zac stated firmly. "But you'll talk when you're ready and I'll be here," he admitted before leaning in to leave a kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry closing his eyes at the contact which did help ease his troubled mind some.

Just a tiny bit.

When Zac pulled away Harry moved to change back into his clothes so that he could leave the bathroom and let Zac use the shower. But before he could Zac had grabbed his wrist, shaking his head no.

"Sleep naked tonight," Zac told him as he once again moved back into Harry's personal space. Their foreheads touching and Harry hated that he was getting aroused from this. Just the simple closeness and the way it seemed like Zac knew what he wanted. "Want your naked body all against mine as we sleep," he finished his words still firm.

Before Harry could say anything though Zac kissed him, Harry's eyes fluttering shut as he returned the gesture. His mind and worries once again floating away.

Because just like his voice could supposedly calm Zac, Zac's touch was enough to calm him.

Harry knowing it was just another sign of how far he had let himself get attached to Zac. Something he was so scared of losing again so soon if Zac did get exposed by Jacob.

When Zac pulled away Harry pouted slightly which earned a smirk from Zac.

"You can kiss me again later," Zac assured him. "But for now get out so I can shower."

Rolling his eyes Harry leaned in to leave a brief peck on Zac's lips. A reminder that later better not be so fucking far away. Then after that he slipped out of the bathroom, going over to the bed where he climbed in to wait on Zac. His hand falling slightly to the erection that he had.

A small moan coming out as he tugged himself some. Though he knew better than to get himself off just yet. He'd leave that to Zac whenever Zac got done in the bathroom.

Harry hoping he wouldn't be all night but then again maybe Zac was like him tonight. Maybe Zac too had a troubled mind and that was how he could sense Harry did so easily.

It would make sense so Harry wouldn't blame him if he did take awhile in the bathroom. Even if that meant Harry and his damned erection had to wait for relief.


End file.
